The key to their past
by Girl-In-The-Bar
Summary: The pokemon world is coming to an end, only 8 teenagers have the ability to stop him, follow our hero's in their adventure to stop team rocket, once and for all. changes in chapter 1
1. New friends or foes

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I don't own the characters, (A/N: Except Cheryl & Lizzy) I own nothing...

A/N: Ok this is my first pokemon fanfic…hell this is my first story…ever. So don't flame too bad, I love comments (good or bad) and would love to hear your point of view on my story. Please don't flame too much, or you will crush my dream of ever becoming a writer. Oh by the way, ideas are welcomed. I will try to finish the rest of the chapters soon, but school is about to start and yeah, ok I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading my story by the way. Have fun chickadees.

Ages

Elizabeth: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

"Talking"

Actions

'thoughts'

**The key to their past**

** New friends or foes? **

They where travailing in the forest again, Cheryl once again had gotten them lost. They where twins and they loved each other, but sometimes they drove each other mad!

Cheryl was a 14-year-old girl with strawberry blond hair that flowed down to her shoulders, she had blue eyes with a slight green hidden in them and wore a blue top with black long sleaves that had the words 'if you can read this, your to close' written on it, she also wore dark jeans and white and blue on her shoes.

Lizzy was also 14-years-old although she was older then Cheryl by two minutes and never let Cheryl forget it. She had beautiful blue eyes, with waist length summer blond hair, she wore a plane white top and a small yellow jumper that stoped mid stomach so you could see part of the white top she wore underneath, she also wore an above nee-mini black skirt with black tie-up knee high boots to complete the outfit.

The two sisters where heading to Goldenrod city, when Cheryl had once again gotten them lost, they where currently stuck in the middle of the forest. Liz and Cheryl had a lot of pokemon but there first wore two baby pikachu's their mother gave them when they were 7, the Pikachu's where all grown up now and where powerful thanks to the good training they always got. They had different names so they would not get confused, Cheryl's was named 'Skyler' and Lizzy's pikachu was named 'Bella'.

While the sisters where stuck in the forest they had found a clear area were they and their pokemon could rest for the moment. The sky was getting darker as dark clouds started covering the sun. Lizzy was getting worried it was going to rain, while they where lost. Their Pikachu's were currently sitting on the ground looking around the forest bored as their trainers talked…fought.

Lizzy once again glanced up at the sky worried. "Cheryl I think it's going to rain"

Cheryl looks at the sky and frowned she soon looked back at her sister and decided to blame her – it's not like it was her fault but she has to much pride to admit she was wrong.

"Just my luck! Liz why did you have to get us lost!?"

Lizzy looked at her twin in disbelief before her anger got the best of her.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!!!"

Cheryl looks at the steaming Liz and thought 'you can almost see the steam coming out of her ears' she giggled at this thought but stoped as soon as she saw Lizzy bring out her dreaded mallet. 'Why did she have to bring that thing with her?!' Cheryl sighed 'I know why, to torture ME!'

"YOU are the one who got US lost, YOU are the one with the MAP, and witch is UPSIDE-DOWN!"

Cheryl looks at the map, then back at Liz with a look that clearly stated "oops". "Erm...Heh...heh...it...humm...is upside-down...what'd know?"

Cheryl swetdrops and starts to back up as Liz towers over her with flames in her usually sea blue eyes, she soon freaks and calls her Pikachu for help.

"Skyler HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Pikachu named Skyler looked up from where she was looking at a tree in her boredom to study her trainer, Bella and finally Lizzy after she quietly made her decision.

"Picuh pika-pi cuuhh ppi pika-chu ((Sorry pika-pi I'm not getting involved))"

Cheryl was about to run when she notices Liz has stoped and is now looking up at the sky, Cheryl follows her eyes and almost wishes she let Liz lead today, it was after-all her turn...but Cheryl took the map instead and ended up getting them lost…again. The sky was dark and clouds where covering the sun.

"Ahh...not good, we better get to cover"

Liz looks at Cheryl and then turns when she, Skyler and Bella turn as they hear a sound of voices like two people fighting, she made a fast decision to follow the voices and pry they know a way out of this forest. Liz runs towards the voices and picks up Bella on the way. Cheryl copies her movements and follows closely behind unaware of her plan, and confused as to what she was doing.

They ran for a few minutes until they came across another clearing, there where three people there...a tanned boy about the age of 16 with spiky brown hair, brown long pants and a green vest and black runners on.

There was also a red-head holding a togepi in her arms she was about the age of 14 she had a yellow tank top on with sort jeans with suspenders and red/white runners. The girl was fighting with a boy about the same age with ruffled raven hair and an official pokemon league hat on his head a blue jacket, long jeans with a black top underneath along with blue/white runners, but what caught Cheryl's eye was the Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Because of the noise they where making they where Unna-where of the two sister standing there listening, until Lizzy spoke up.

"Excuse me"

Misty Brock, Ash, Pikachu and togepi looked towards there direction, Liz was about to continue when Brock went into 'pretty girl mood' and ran towards Liz and grabbed her hands.

"My angel from haven I have finally found you!"

Everyone swetdroped, and Cheryl took this as a chance to slide past Liz and the crazy person and go up to Ash, Misty, Pikachu and togepi to introduce herself, Liz saw this and wanted her to help her out, though Cheryl being Cheryl left her in the spot light of this crazy man while she and Skyler meet with Ash's Pikachu.

Misty looked curious as to how they got there and looked some-what relived her fight with Ash was over. "Ahh hi"

Cheryl smiled at the two trainers "Hi I'm Cheryl" Looks at ash "cute Pikachu"

Ash smiles at the chance to gloat "Thanks my name is Ash Katchum (sp?) And I'm going to be the best pokemon master in the world"

Misty sighed at Ash's big ego. "I'm misty, ahh who is she?" points to poor Liz being bugged by Brock "she might want some help from Romeo"

Liz is growing frustrated at brocks addiction to 'ask her out' and soon get him to pay attention to Cheryl, he sees her and runs up to her; holding her hands with pink hearts in his eyes.

"My princess you have come, I'm Brock and I will love you forever!"

Misty finally gets rid of Brock by pulling on his ear very herd.

"Will you go out with m- OW m-misty s-s-stop, I need my OW PRIENCESS!!"

Liz walks over to the group and introduces herself.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth; Lizzy for sort ahh sorry to bug you but thanks to SOMEONE (turns to Cheryl as she says someone in an angry voice) GOT US LOST! We where wondering if you new a way to Goldenrod city."

Misty got back in time to here the 'SOMEONE GOT US LOST' part of the sentence and immediately made a sarcastic comment.

"Sounds like ash, since he is always getting us lost"

Ash got embarrassed and tried in vain to protect his pride. "HEY! I get us there eventually" He says to Misty while giving her his best 'if looks could kill' faces.

Misty waves it off as nothing. "Anyway" turns to Cheryl and Liz "we are heading to goldenrod ourselves, maybe you would like to travel with us?"

Lizzy felt guilty for putting them out. "We don't want to bother you-"

Cheryl cut her off "we would love to!!"

Liz swetdrops and decided it would be a better idea to travel with more people, as long as Brock kept his distance, she was fine with it.

Ash smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, why don't you get your stuff ready and Brock can start on dinner"

Lizzy, Cheryl: "yeah ok, why not".

Soon everyone decided it wasn't going to rain and started to set up camp. Once they all had unpacked and made a fair they all decided to show there pokemon to their new friends, that's when Skyler Pikachu and Bell went off having fun with togepi, and then Pikachu decided to show Skyler and Bella the magic of 'ketchup'. Ash misty, Brock, Cheryl and Liz all laughed at this.

Ash then thought of a good way to pass the time. "Hey I know why don't we have a pokemon battle?"

Misty sighed sometimes that's all Ash thinks of. "Ash lets eat dinner first."

Ash looked disappointed and Liz decided to change the subject. "So you all are pokemon trainers?"

Brock smiled at the change of subject. "Sort of, I want to be the best pokemon breeder in the world"

Ash got a goofy grin and repeated his earlier statement "I'm going to be the best pokemon master in the world!"

Cheryl then to got a goofy grin. "You have to get through me first!"

"Waahh? You're going for the title as well?"

Cheryl giggled at the look on his face. "Yup and you better be ready to fight, when the time comes."

"Well that is interesting, as for me I'm going to be the best water pokemon master, and then head back to my gym in cerulean"

Lizzy looks interested. "Well looks like you have some competition as well, cuz' I'm going for the water pokemon master title as well."

Misty smiles. "I look forward to the competition"

Ash looks at Cheryl with determination in his eyes. 'this may get interesting' Ash smiles at his new found friend and tells her, he will beat the pants of her, Cheryl returns the gaze and says "we'll just see about that then wont we". By this time it was 11:30 and everyone decided to hit the sack to be ready for tomorrow.

Brock lay down in his sleeping bed and looked at the two interested. (A/N: From right to left it went; Brock, Cheryl, Lizzy, Misty and Ash.) "So were you guy's home town?"

Lizzy and Cheryl answered simultaneously. "Cerulean city"

Misty shot up from her sleeping bag and makes everyone jump. 'Could it be?' she thinks 'nah it wouldn't…..would it?'

Ash looked worried as him, and everyone else looked at Misty worriedly. "What's wrong misty"

Misty looked at Ash and the others embarrassed. "Huh oh nothing Ash" And with that she lays back down.

After a few more stories told by Cheryl and Ash, everyone got tired and told them to get to sleep. 20 minutes later Cheryl and Ash were still talking and by doing so; keeping everyone up.

Misty got tired of them talking and decided to take the matter in her own hands. "Ash, Cheryl I mean this in a nice way, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"

And with that she hits both of them on the head with her mallet when they say they are not sleepy, with them both now unconscious in there sleeping bags misty thinks, '_maybe that is them….if it's not them then…'_ Misty sighs. And soon falls to sleep since it is now peaceful thanks to her and her trusty mallet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was rising with bright orange, yellow, and a hit of red as it kisses the mountains. It was 5:14 when misty was sitting on-top of a hill watching the sun-rise lost in her thoughts _'it's been so long since I saw them, I wonder if they know who I am…'_ Misty sighs. It was quiet and she was still lost in her sea of thoughts when a worried ash comes to sit down beside her. Misty didn't notice him until he spoke.

"You ok Mist?" Ash asked in a worried voice is brown eyes looking at Misty trying to once again read her emotions as he always did.

Misty jumped at the surprise of seeing Ash sitting next to her. _'Should I tell him?'_ misty though _'he is my best friend…but it's just too….strange'_ so she decided it was not the right time to tell him what it was that was on her mind. Her eyes connected with Ash's and she felt guilty as she lied to her best friend.

"I'm fine Ash" She forced a smile hoping that would convince him. Need-less to say it did not.

Ash frowned "I know you better then that, stop lying"

Misty look at Ash for a minute still trying to sort out her thoughts_. 'Why is he making this so hard? Why can't he just leave?'_ _**'Because he is your friend, and he cares about you'**_ the voice inside Misty's head told her. _'Oh grate now I'm answering my own questions' 'better answer him'_

"Yeah ash, there is something wrong, but it's just…..it's just to hard to talk about right now….I-I'll tell you someday, I just need to think of a few things first. Sort out the thoughts in my head"

Ash looked at her for a while before smiling "ok Mist but remember you can always come and talk to me." And with that said he left to go see when breakfast was going to be ready.

Misty sat there for a few more minutes before the smell of Brocks cooking got her to go back to camp. When Misty got back to see the three Pikachu's and Togepi where playing happily. She sat down on a log next to Elizabeth. Liz looked at Cheryl and Ash sitting on a log pigging out.

"Your both pigs" sigh "TAKE TIME TO CHEW WOULD YOU?!?"

Misty looked disgusted. "Yeah come on guys, YOUR ARE MAKING ME LOSSE MY APATIGHT"

Ash and Cheryl just looked at them before once again trying to out eat each other in a food eating contest. But soon Ash proved to be to much to Cheryl as she felt sick from eating so much, Ash was not done though and slowly he consumed the rest of the food and was ready to continue with there day.

Ash sat back on the log and sighed. "I'm stuffed thanx for breakfast Brock"

"No problem but maybe next time you might want to chew the food?"

Cheryl cut Ash off before he could answer and the conversation could turn into a fight. "So we leaving or what?"

Lizzy sighed putting her plate with left-over food down before answering. "Ok but you're NOT leading"

Cheryl looked disappointed while Ash looked excited. "Awe man!"

Ash punches the air "Alright I'll lead"

Misty, Lizzy, Brock: "NO!"

Cheryl and Ash fiddle with there thumbs as they look at the ground ashamed of there past direction experiences.

Brock looked at the two and smiled while standing up and starting to clean up this mornings mess. "I will lead; I want to go to the pokemon centre today to get some supplies"

Misty mumbled "and see nurse joy" under her breath and Brock swetdroped. After packing up their stuff and getting their pokemon ready they where on there way to Goldenrod with Brock leading; Ash and Cheryl were talking about pokemon behind Brock, while Liz and Misty at the back talking about anything and everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the forest you can here a sound that seems to be two people fighting in a hushed voice so no-one will here.

"There they are! And look there are 2 other Pikachu's what a score! The boss will love us!" Said the female voice

"And dears Pikachu" Said the cat like pokemon with an evil grin

"Who are those new twerps?" Asked the male voice

There standing behind an oak tree stood a tall female with long red hair in an odd hair style; she wore a team rocket outfit and had blue eyes. There next to her was a male with green eyes and purple hair that was shoulder length, in-between them was a cat like pokemon known as Meowth. Oddly it was standing on to paws instead of four and it talked! The trio where known to follow Ash and co. everywhere, trying to still Pikachu, unfortunately for team rocket they would always screw up and get sent 'blasting of again'.

"Jessie can we take the air balloon I'm tired" wined the male with purple hair.

"NO! Now stop complaining James!" Jessie said as she hit James with her mallet.

"Will uses' to stop fighting! And think of a plan!" said the Meowth

Everyone was quiet for a moment before a light bulb went off in Jessie's head and formed a plan.

"I got it!" Jessie said as she pulled them into a circle telling them of her plan.

"That's perfect Jessie!" explained James.

All three grinned evilly before Jessie said "lets get started" she looked towards the path the 'twerps' just went down and said "be careful Pikachu were coming for you!"

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back with ash and co.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash and co. had stoped for a rest to have some lunch, Cheryl and Ash where talking about having a pokemon battle, Brock was cooking and,

Misty was talking to Lizzy they where still talking until it hit Misty like a lightning bolt, she finally new who the two sisters where, this happened after she and Cheryl hit Brock over the head with their mallets for drooling over a girl walking by. She new who Lizzy 'could' be but was still unsure of Cheryl, she wanted so badly to say something but knew she would have to wait till she found out who Cheryl was. _'I want to ask her….she could be the key to my past! Although if I'm wrong then…Arrgghhh don't think of that Misty!'_ Misty was so distracted by her thoughts she did not know Lizzy was trying to get her attention and everyone now had stoped to look at her.

"EARTH TO MISTY!!!!!!!!" Lizzy shouted deafening everyone in a 50 mil radius.

Misty finally came out of her trance only to find a hand waving in her face and Lizzy yelling out her name while Ash Brock, and Cheryl gave her worried looks. _'Oops maybe someone wont notice something is wrong….please for once in your life Ash don't ask me what is wrong, please!!' _Misty was wrong and Ash asked anyway.

"You ok Mist?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Misty forced on a smile to try and convince them.

Suddenly it hit Lizzy like it did misty, she new who she was and cursed her self for not knowing at first. 'OH MY GOD! I AM A TOTAL IDIOT! How could I not see this before!!!???!!!??!!' She looked at Ash, Brock, Misty and Cheryl. 'I wonder if they know. Knowing Cheryl she would not realise, she can be pretty dense but she is really smart…surely she knows.' Lizzy did not know how right she was.

((Cheryl's thoughts))

'_Humm….who does she remind me of….oh I got it! IT'S HER!!!!! OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY HER! Why didn't I know when I first saw her? Oh who cares? I found out now…'_

Cheryl and Lizzy's eyes meet and in that second they new what each other had found out and they both new what each other was thinking.

Cheryl and Lizzy's thought. _**'Our search is over'**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MUHAHAHAH! CLIFHANGER! I'm so evil! But you have to admit, that is a pretty LONG chapter! Tune in again tomorrow for the next chapter, what are Cheryl and Lizzy talking about? Why is misty acting like this? What mission? And why are Cheryl and Ash so much alike? Will Pikachu ever stop eating ketchup with Bella and Skyler? And what about togepi? What is it in Misty's past that links the three young teens? What about team rocket? AND WHAT ABOUT CHERYL AND ASH'S POKEMON BATTLE?!?!?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Love Beach-fairy.

P.S Bella comes and says: "picka pi cuhh pii pichuchh ipp chh picka ((There better be more ketchup in the next chapter))


	2. Identities revelled, secrets unlocked

Disclaimer: ahahahaha YOU actually think I own Pokemon ahahaha what a riot ahahah falls off chair Owwww that hurt…

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Jessie: 25

James: 25

"Talking"

Actions

'thoughts'

Bla bla bla ((pokemon talking))

**The key to their past**

**Identities revelled, secrets unlocked **

It was 9:30 am and ash and co. where walking to goldenrod city, exactly 6 hours ago Cheryl and Lizzy mission ended as they found who they where looking for. Brock was no longer leading but was talking to misty about different pokemon he has seen, Cheryl and Ash where at the front attempting to lead them to goldenrod, Lizzy was falling behind at the back with memories and thoughts flooding her mind. 'Ok we found her…now what? Does she know who I am? Does she know why I'm here?' Lizzy was stoped when she heard misty yelling at ash and Cheryl, she quietly jogged over realising how far behind she was and went to see what the problem was.

Misty: "YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!!!!!!"

Lizzy came over and stood beside Brock who was watching the fight, beside her was Bella, Skyler, Pikachu, and togepi watching the fight as well. When she looked around she noticed one thing that was unbelievably annoying, thanks to Ash and Cheryl they where lost….again. She soon got as annoyed as Misty and went over to help her.

Misty: "HOW COULD YOU GET US LOST!?!?!?!"

Lizzy looked at the map Ash was holding while standing next to Cheryl and sighed.

Ash, Cheryl: "Well ah…ermm..."

Lizzy: "THE MAP IS UPSIDE-DOWN! HOW COULD TWO PEOPLE BE SO DUM?!?!?!?!?!"

Cheryl, Ash: "huh?" They look at each other before looking at the angry misty and Lizzy and say "WE ARE NOT DUM!" Cheryl says and Ash adds "AT LEAST WE ARE NOT TO FIRE BREATHING OLD AND UNGLY DRAGONS!" Cheryl and Ash giggle at the comment but quietly stop when both misty and Lizzy pull out there mallets ready to beat the death out of the two.

Misty: "HOW DARE YOU!"

Lizzy: "YOU HAVE THREE SECOUNDS TO RUN! ONE!"

Ash and Cheryl look at each other then back at Misty and Lizzy before Misty says "TWO" They look at each other with fear in there eyes and at the same time Cheryl and Ash yell "RUN!" But Lizzy said "THREE" Ash and Cheryl never made it two steps before Lizzy and Misty beat them till they where unconscious, leaving broses that will hurt for weeks on end.

Misty: sigh we might as well stop for a while."

Brock: "yeah since those two are not going to be able to walk for a while now."

Lizzy: "Let's let our pokemon out." Lizzy looks at Ash and Cheryl knocked out on the dirt road, X's where there eyes should be. (A/N: Amine style) "Might as well bring out their pokemon as well, it's not there fault there masters have no séance of direction…we should not punish them."

Misty: "yeah I suppose your right…do you think there is a lake or something around here?"

Brock: "there should be one rig-"

Brock was interrupted by the moaning of two teens awakening after their heads meet Misty and Lizzy mallets.

Ash: "AAWWW what hit me?"

Cheryl: "An angry Misty and Lizzy with deadly mallets that's what…." She was interrupted by Lizzy, Misty, Brock the three pikachu's and togepi laughing their heads off at the two teens; they where confused but when they looked at each other they sweat drooped and soon started laughing along with their friends.

Ash: "waahh wait….what the hell are we laughing at? We have to live with these bumps on our heads"

Cheryl still laughing stoped after Ash's words suddenly hit her "awww man, this sucks!"

Misty: "you both deserved it"

Brock: "anyway, we where going to let our pokemon out and maybe have lunch; there is a lack right over in the forest about 2 mils."

They all agreed and started heading for the lake, Misty and Lizzy leading this time, leaving Brock to help Ash and Cheryl up. The walked about 5 minutes before Ash, Brock, Cheryl and there pokemon heard two screams, and saw a dust cloud leading where Misty and Lizzy walking, almost straight after the scream they found Misty and Lizzy up in a big tree next to them.

Ash: "What's wrong?"

Cheryl muttering to herself so only Ash and Brock could here "and how the hell did you get up that tree?"

Misty, Lizzy: "b-b-bbbbuuuuuuuuugggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cheryl: "ahh! WHERE?!?!?!"

Lizzy point just two meters away "down there!"

Cheryl screams and jumps onto of the tree sitting in-between Misty and Lizzy.

Ash: "babies."

Misty, Cheryl, and Lizzy gave them their best 'if looks could kill' face, and Ash sweat dropped.

Brock: "we will get rid of it, but you have to come down…"

Ash went over and got rid of the bug, but not before picking it up and bringing it closer to a very scared Lizzy, Cheryl and Misty. Ash showed them the bug, they screamed load enough for a few pokemon in the forest to run and hid from the load noise. Ash went into asterisks as they jumped out of the tree and into another a few feet away, ash was now rolling on the ground laughing as Brock got rid of the bug.

Brock: "its all clear now" He looked at Misty Cheryl and Lizzy before bending down at the still laughing Ash and said "Run for your life!" Ash looked up only to see three angry teens heading towards Ash with their mallets. "Ahhh uh-oh, Pikachu how about a little help this time?!??!!" Ash said as he backed away from the girls afraid for his life.

Pikachu: pich pikachu pi chuu ppii chu? ((Do you have ketchup?))

Ash gulped as he new all to well what would happen, and cursed himself for not getting pikachu's ketchup. "ahh no." Ash said now running with the girls chasing him yelling curses and threats as to what they would do when they got their hands on him.

Pikachu: pi pika chuu ppic pika-pi ((Sorry no can do Ash.))

Although ash did not here Pikachu for he was running for his life, but did not get far as he fell in the lake not looking where he was going. The girls looked at each other satisfied and decided to bring out their pokemon. Brock soon caught up with the teens with togepi and the three pikachu's trialling behind him.

Brock: "done killing each other?"

Lizzy: "pretty much, why don't we make lunch and bring out our pokemon?"

Misty: "I'm up for that!"

Cheryl: "then it's settled, Arcanine, Cubone, Flareon, Jolteon, Lapras I choose you!"

Lizzy: "Dewgong, Dragonair, Espeon, Gyarados, Vaporeon, come on out!"

Misty: "Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck, Gyarados, Poliwhirl, misty chooses you!"

Ash: "Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Charizard, I choose you!"

Brock: "Geodude, Golbat, Graveler, Mudkip, Onix, Shuckle, join the fun!"

All 26 pokemon came out to have some fun, while their masters went to get something to eat.

Meanwhile

While Ash and co. where letting their pokemon have some fun, not to far away a certain trio of trouble makers sat waiting for them to get moving again, and looking at all the pokemon they are going to steel.

"Jessie, look at all the pokemon." James said, as he watched the 'twerps'

"The boss will love us for bringing him all these pokemon, and then we can rub it in botch spelling? And Cassidy's face!"

Botch spelling? and Cassidy, where two members of team rocket, they where considered one of the most powerful and feared team in team rocket, and loved to put Jessie and James down and tease them of their success, and Jessie and James's not so much susses.

"Then he will make me top cat again!" cried Meowth.

Meowth was once the bosses 'top cat' he would sit next to him, and do nothing all day except enjoy the luxuries of being 'top cat' in team rocket. Until one day Meowth screwed up and along came Persian the bosses current 'top cat' Meowth was hurt and unhappy, when the boss made him apart of Jessie and James's team, getting Meowth out of his way.

"This is our big brake!" yelled Jessie

Only to have her Meowth covered by meowth's paw in case the twerps heard her, luckily she was not that load and they soon continued on with there conversations, Jessie slightly annoyed at being shut up by Meowth.

"Yeah but I still wonder who those to new twerps are, and what they are doing here." James said.

"Who cares? More pokemon to still, plus they brought two other pikachu's with them!" said Jessie.

Jessie, James and Meowth sit there thinking for what seems like an hour, until Jessie get sick of it and says they need to get in front of the 'twerps' and make there trap.

Ash and co.

Ash and co. where on the road again, now Brock decided it would be best if he lead. After much arguments and mallet bashing Misty and Lizzy got Ash and Cheryl to promise not to even try and lead them to goldenrod today.

Ash: "Brock, are we there yet?"

Brock: "humm…yes, it should be just over this hill."

Cheryl: "it's about time, w-"Cheryl got cut off by a dust cloud form in front of her, as Ash zoomed past her. "HEY WAIT UP!" Soon everyone excepted Lizzy was running at top speed after Ash. Lizzy was at the back thinking about their mission. 'Maybe I could-'she was cut off from her thoughts to here 4 screams, she looked up to find the three pikachu's and togepi looking down a whole. When she ran over she found all of her friends in a whole.

Lizzy: "are you guys ok." She was trying hard not to laugh but they where piled up on each other, and the pokemon where just laughing at them.

Ash: "STOP LAUGHING AND HELP US OUT!"

Misty: "Only two people could build this dam whole"

Ash: "don't tell me…."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Lizzy, Cheryl: "TEAM ROCKET!"

Lizzy: "What do you want?"

By this time ash was confused as to how their new friends new team rocket. "How do you guys know each other?" Lizzy and Cheryl soon became nervus at the question, and was reluctant to answer. Jessie and James however were not nervus and soon new where they had seen the two new twerps before.

"Hay Jessie don't they look a lot like water mistress Elizabeth, and electric mistress Cheryl?" James said.

"Hey I think your right!" Jessie replied while getting a better look at the two new 'twerps'.

Ash: "Water mistress, electric mistress…what are they talking about?"

Misty looks at Lizzy in disbelief. "So it is you?"

Cheryl: "we will be happy to answer all questions later, but first let's get rid of this pathetic trio."

Jessie, James, Meowth: "HEY!!"

Ash, Cheryl, Lizzy: "Pikachu, get ready."

Misty: "Staryu come out and help!"

All: "Pikachu thunder shock, Staryu water gun."

With the four powerful attacks team rocket where once again sent into the sky yelling "where blasting off again!" until they where only a twinkle in the sky. Now that team rocket was gone, Ash called out Chikorita and got her to us vinwip to help them out of the whole. Now all that was on there minds was what team rocket had said about Lizzy and Cheryl.

Misty walked over to Lizzy and the first thing she said was "so it is you then…." Lizzy looked at misty for a moment and nodded. Misty felt a grate relief but that soon left as she found herself saying "it's time then?" Lizzy nodded and looked at Ash and Brock "we will also need your help."

A/N: CHLIFHANGER!!! Muhahahahaha! I'm so evil! Tune in for the next chapter, what is this mistress thing team rocket was talking about, how does misty know what they are talking about, and what do Ash and Brock have to do with it? All this and more will be in the next chapter!

Love Lizzy. 


	3. The angels of light

Disclaimer: blinks Me Elizabeth, clumsy, creative, caring, not rich nor even out of high school yet, own pokemon? A big world wide susses? Bahahahahahahahaha! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!! I don't own pokemon I'm only 14 (and single cough) so don't sue!

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Richie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla bla bla ((pokemon talking))

**The key to their past**

** The angels of light **

Last time

Misty walked over to Lizzy and the first thing she said was "so it is you then…." Lizzy looked at misty for a moment and nodded. Misty felt a grate relief but that soon left as she found herself saying "it's time then?" Lizzy nodded and looked at Ash and Brock "we will also need your help."

On with the story

After team rocket was gone they all decided to go sit down and make camp for the night, Lizzy and Cheryl had a lot of explaining to do and Misty was dying to know why 'they' sent Lizzy and Cheryl to get her.

"Ok now what did Jessie and James mean by 'Elizabeth mistress of water, and Cheryl mistress of electric'? Asked Ash

"Ok first of all you have to understand that team rocket is not so dum, they are growing in power everyday and soon they will be able to take over all of the pokemon world, if we do not stop them. We have been sent out to get the three of you, to help us fight off team rocket. We still do not know much of what they are planning although we know they are going to force a world war upon the whole of the pokemon until team rocket takes over our freedom, millions of lives will be lost, man women and children will be killed if we don't stop them, they have no Mersey for anyone, I suspect you know this all to well, huh Misty." Cheryl said while looking at the palled Misty.

Ash spoke up when it seemed everyone had lost their voices. "How can we help, how does Misty know, are there more in this group of yours?"

Lizzy: "Ok first of all, like Cheryl and I you all have individual powers, witch you will use to help us destroy team rocket once and for all, it will be easy to use your powers after Sabrina, Ericka, and I teach you how to use them. As for Misty, I think she should tell you only if she wishes to. There are 6 other trainers in our group I should think you know them; Sabrina the physic/light/dark mistress, Ericka the grass/poison/light mistress, Lance the dragan/air/poision master, Gary the physic/dark master, Richie the electric/ghost master, Eric the fire/steel master, Cheryl the electric/light mistress, and me Elizabeth the water/light/ice master. Then there are all of you…" Lizzy trailed of letting it all sink in.

Cheryl: "Brock you're the rock/fire master, Misty is the water/light/fire mistress, and Ash is the electric/light/dark master."

"You probably have noticed over the years some pokemon attacks will hurt you more then others, this is because of your powers, as soon as Sabrina, Ericka and I start your training you will see how much power you really have. You see everyone can have 2 or three powers in one mistress/master, I have three powers where Cheryl has two; this is determined by our ancestors." Lizzy said.

Cheryl: "this may be a lot to handle right now, but since we know who you all are…and we are not on time. We are going to take you back to the base, it's a secret base to hid from team rocket, although sometimes we do get ambushed…so we will teleport back, we are really late, we where supposed to find you guys a week ago, but we got delayed."

Lizzy: "that's cuz' you got us lost!"

Cheryl sweat drops "hehehe yeah anyway let's go, anyone want to say anything before we go?"

Ash: "THIS IS SO COOL! Well really wired and annoying about team rocket, but cool non the less"

Misty: "humm….lets go!"

With that Cheryl pulled out a white watch with yellow thunder bolts on it, out of her bag and turned the handle. There was a strange sound then a flash of blue and then taduh! They where gone and on there way to the secret base, where they will meet there team mates.

Back at the base

Ericka: "IM SO BORED!"

Sabrina: "stop complaining, I wonder what is taking Lizzy and Cheryl so long…"

As if on cue there was a bright light, standing there in the kitchen where; Cheryl, Lizzy, Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Brock if you go on 'pretty girl' mood, god help me..." Lizzy said while pulling out her mallet.

Brock sweat dropped "right ok I won't!"

Gary, Lance, Eric, Sabrina, Ericka and Richie entered the kitchen to see there team mates. ((A/N: BTW they all have been doing this for 3 years now.))

Gary: "hey guys, hi Ash, Misty, Brock…hey Liz what took you so long?"

Lizzy: "Gary I just fell into a god dam whole from Jessie and James, I'm not in a good mood and I am trying to find a way to vent and my mallet will be happy to help me with that, so I suggest you bugger off!"

(( A/N: Gary and Lizzy are good friends but like to tease and fight, like Ash and Misty except they are not in love, more like a brother/sister sort of relationship, Gary is also going out with Sabrina.))

Gary sweat dropped and backed away from the dreaded mallet, before the two started out a full on war Sabrina, Ericka interrupted. Ericka ran to Liz and Cheryl and hugged them till they turned blue, soon followed by Sabrina.

"We missed you to." Sabrina look at Liz and said "there was no one to tell Ericka she should stop calling me 'Sab' and to brake up our fights." Lizzy smiled at this while the others laughed.

Richie went to see Ash and hugged him "Long time no see buddy, hey there Pikachu" ((A/N Thought I forgot the pokemon didn't ya? Well erm I did --;;))

"Pika" ((hello)) Pikachu answered happily as he saw Richie. After a lot of hugs and hellos everyone sat down so Ash, Misty and Brock could get more of the story. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat on a red coach with Pikachu and togepi on the floor at their feet playing with Skyler and Bella. Lance was sitting on the kitchen table next to Eric on his right and Cheryl on his left. Lizzy was sitting in front of Ash, Brock, and Misty with Sabrina on her right, Gary on her left and Richie and Erika sitting on the steps leading to the girls bedrooms.

"So I suppose Liz and Cheryl have told you about all of our powers, so let me introduce us by rank." Lace started but was interrupted by a sigh and a smart comment for Gary "oh here we go again sigh" Lance continued despite Gary's comment.

"I'm Lance rank 1 top rank and leader of this group, Lizzy is rank 2 she is our best fighter hand-to-hand and element attacks, Cheryl is rank 3 she is our best spy, you want to learn how to be sneaky go to her. Sabrina is rank 4 she is our best physic and is the best healer. Ericka is rank 5 she is best at poison and grass types, this comes in handy when we need to find something or someone in the forest. Gary is rank 6 he is getting good at physic and can be very protective. Richie is our best 'be late for every meeting on the planet guy' but he is also good at tactics in battle. And Eric is rank 7 he is our 'find out where we are once Cheryl has gotten us hopelessly lost dude'. I think that's everyone, Liz and Cheryl will show you around later."

"Cool, so what is the story with all of you? How did you all get to this one place?" Ash asked once Lance was done.

"We are all here for a different reason but you will find that out later, right now I think everyone should get ready for bed. The boy's rooms are up the stars on the left and the girls on the right. Get your stuff ready- Lance was cut off by Gary who was going into 'put Lizzy in boring situation whenever you can' mood as he always did.

"Then come back down, Lizzy will be ready to answer any question you have. No matter how complicated or boring or long, ask any and every question on your mind." Gary said with a sly smile.

"WHAT!!!???!!?! GARY IM TIRED AND YOU KNOW I HATE DOING THAT, ARRGGHH YOU'RE SO DEAD! I WARNED YOU GARY OKE!" And with that said Lizzy got out her mallet and gave Gary a bump on the head sure to hurt for weeks on end.

Everyone just watched the two fight and sweat dropped as Gary used his physic powers to lift Lizzy in the air away from him and make her do 360 circles in the air, Lizzy soon found a way out and froze Gary into an ice sculptor on the spot. "Someone might want to help him." Lizzy said as she dusted her self off.

"Yeah anyway come down again when you are ready and Liz will tell you the rules, the rest of you should get some sleep. Oh and Cheryl you get the job of telling us your entire trip in detail before you go to bed."

"Awww but I'm tired!!!!" Cheryl complained as Lance dragged her into another room followed by Eric, Ericka and Richie. Lizzy was in the kitchen looking at Gary thinking of the 'best' way to unfreeze him, Sabrina was watching to make sure she does not hurt her boyfriend to much. Misty, Ash and Brock where just coming out of there room when they heard Lizzy's great idea.

"I know how to unfreeze him! Ash can I use your Cyndaquil or better yet you're Charizard." She laughed evilly at the thought of using Charizard everyone else sweat dropped at the thought of what Charizard would do to Gary.

An hour of flames screams and burnt pants later and Gary was unfrozen once again. By this time Lizzy had decided to tell Ash, Misty, and Brock the rules, while Sabrina took Gary for some training.

"Ok rule number one; Boys don't go in the girls room ever, or you will regret it, ask Eric for details on that later. sweat drop around the room at the memory

Rule two: Be at meetings on time, and if you're going to be late call someone and you better have a good reason.

Rule three: No going outside the base without someone knowing where you are, we get team rocket attacks all the time and we rather not have them kidnap you because we won't be able to help if we don't know where you are.

Rule four: Get to bed at a good time." Lizzy said before continuing.

((A/N: you can't fight team rocket if your tired because you did not get enough sleep last night…can you? --;;)

"Rule five: never piss Lizzy off when she has her mallet with her" Gary chipped in as he and Sabrina came back from training.

"If only you would lessen to that rule…" Sabrina added.

"Hehehe, yeah anyway I think that is all you need to know for now. Oh and we will be making you a clock, everyone must where one and when we are at battle you must have your hood up…got to at least TRY and hid your identity, anyway Ericka will get those measurements and tomorrow we will start your training." Liz finished off before going to get some coco. Misty, Ash and Brock were measured for their clock's and now Brock was preparing to make dinner, while the rest talked.

After dinner 11:35

"Everyone should get a good night sleep, and tomorrow get down to the meeting room at 6:39; training will start after the meeting." Lance looked at Misty, Brock, and Ash before continuing "Cheryl will show you to the meeting room so meet at the bottom of the stirs in the morning, she will also show you around the whole place before you start your training. She knows the best hiding places."

Cheryl was suddenly paying attention "Cheryl is going to do whhhhaaaaatttt?!?!?!" She complained.

Lance turned to her "ahuh you heard right, and you will have to get up early tomorrow because not only do you have to do that, but it's your turn to start the meeting witch means you will have to get up an hour early…yeah well good night everyone." Lance said that really fast and before Cheryl could argue all that was left was a cloud of dust.

"Yeah well night everyone!!!!" Lizzy said in one breath and ran before Cheryl could try and argue. "Yeah night" Eric, Ericka, Richie, Sabrina, and Gary said at once and soon followed Lizzy and Lance with there own dust clouds. Ash, Misty, Brock and Cheryl sweat dropped. '_I'm so going to get them for this…this is going to be a lllllooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg day tomorrow.'_ Cheryl sighed. "Ok well let's get to bed." '_So I can get SOME sleep tonight, Lance and Liz are SO dead! I beat they both planned this!' _Cheryl smiled at her friends "I'm tired let's go to bed"

"I can't wait till tomorrow" Said Ash.

"What time was the meeting?" Brock asked

"6:49" Cheryl said. yawn "I'm going to bed"

yawn "ditto" Misty said.

"Night!" Ash said and went up to his room.

"See ya in the morning" Brock said before following them.

Somewhere outside

"Sir, they are going to bed as far as we can tell."

The man looked up from his tea for a minute and answered with an evil grin on his face. "Good we attack tomorrow at noon."

"Yes sir" and with that the woman bowed and left the room.

'_Tomorrow will be an interesting day'_ The man laughed an evil laugh loud enough to send chills down everyone.

A/N: WOW that was a pretty long chapter! GO ME GO ME! WOOT WOOOT! cough anyway. Who is this man? What will tomorrows meeting be like? How will training go? Will Cheryl ever get her revenge? Find out in the next chapter!

Bella: cough Lizzy turns around to see Bella, Skyler, Pikachu and Togepi standing there not looking very happy.

sweat drops "can I help you guys?" laughs nervously

Pika pi chuu piii Chu! ((Where was our ketchup?)) Pikachu says with sparks of electricity coming out of his cheeks.

Piiicckkaa ((Yeah)) Skyler says as she to has sparks in her cheeks.

Pi pik chhu piii Pikachu pi piikaa ((And why were we not in the story more?)) Bella asked as she shot a warning spark at Liz.

sweat drops "Oh boy!"


	4. The attack

Disclaimer: yes I am the owner of pokemon! Blinks Don't believe me? Oh well I tried --;;

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Richie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla bla bla ((pokemon talking))

**The key to their past**

** The attack **

The moon was out and the night was perfect, she was standing on a bridge in a light blue dress with the moonlight lighting up her face, and her eyes. The man came on the bridge and rapped his arms around her keeping her warm, he turned her to face him and they got lost in each others eyes. Chocolate brown eyes, she loved staring at his eyes. Then when the night could not get any better he said three words that changed her life "I love you" He pulled her closer, she closed her eyes while leaning closer into his face, he bent down closing his eyes as well, the space between there faces were becoming less and less as they inched closer and closer to each other. Just as they where about to fill the gap she replied "I love you 2" He pulled her closer and they…

_Beep Beep Beep_

Went her alarm a clock pulling her out of her dreams and back into reality, she moaned as she got up. _'It's that dream again, why can't I ever have a dream and have it FINISH! Is it to much to ask for a happy ending?' _She got dressed and went down stairs tripping over her own feet and feel down to the bottom where Gary was laughing at her.

"Grr shut up Gary!" Cheryl yelled as she pulled herself off the floor. It was no use Gary was laughing while rolling on the floor, soon Sabrina, Liz, Ericka, Ash and Misty came down to see why Gary was laughing.

"What's with him?" Lizzy asked as she stood over Gary watching him laugh.

"She…laugh…over…wheeze…it...laugh …hurts!"

Soon this got the rest of them giggling at Gary, when he finally stoped laughing and everyone stoped giggling Ash asked Gary.

"So what was giggle so funny?"

"C-giggle Cheryl came down giggle and fell from stairs giggle and giggle and she giggle she had the most giggle funny dream giggle last night." Gary barley was able to say before laughing again.

"YOU LITTLE SPY YOU LOOKED INTO MY DREAMS AGAIN!" Cheryl yelled.

Sabrina looked confused until she looked into Cheryl's dreams and found what was so funny, soon she to was on the floor laughing. "Arrggghh you both are spies!" Cheryl said before drinking her tea.

6:90

In a dark corridor you here 6 seats of running feet, two where in black boots, two in green boots, and two in yellow joggers. They where running as fast as they could with the wind blowing their caps behind them.

"Ahhh where not going to make it!" Lizzy said as her Ericka, and Richie ran down to the meeting room.

"I can't believe our luck!" complained Richie

"Luck? What Luck, you feel asleep you are lucky me and Liz ran back to get you!"

"Let's sort that out when we get there!" Liz said as they ran out side though the forest.

"Who ever said putting these meetings so far away was a good idea?" Richie said though breaths.

"IT'S 7:00!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO US? WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANY LUCK WITH THESE DAM MEETINGS!?!?!" yelled Ericka as she looked at her watch.

"Luck? We have lots of luck; unfortunately it's all bad luck!" Richie said.

"Lets just get there before-" Liz was cut off when something ran into her at the side and cased her to bag up against a tree. Her attacker was followed by two more who pinned Richie and Ericka on other trees, before they could do anything a scream could be heard as Lizzy's attacker pulled a knife out of her shoulder ready to try again, but Liz blasted him with a wave of water and ice that came from her hand. She fel to her knees and held her shoulder. Richie and Ericka fought their attackers off much the same way, as they went over to help Liz. They stood in time to be surrounded by team rocket members.

"Now what?" Ritchie said as he helped Liz stand and they looked around them.

"I think we are going to be late…" Ericka trailed off.

At the meeting room

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!!" yelled Lance, as worry had over come him.

"They are properly just getting Ritchie up" Gary said trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"Can't we find out somehow?" Asked Misty looking at Gary and Sabrina.

"Can't you see where they are, isn't that a physic attack or something?" Ash asked Sabrina.

"We could try, but it would take a while." Sabrina said.

Sabrina and Gary turned purple from concentrating there powers in hope to find there friends. Two minutes later and a picture of the forest appeared like a map, there were 3 dots one yellow, one green, and one pink. Theo's dots represented Ericka ((A/N: Green dot.)) Ritchie ((A/N: Yellow dot)) And Liz ((A/N: Pink dot)) Sabrina explained this as the map came up. But what they saw worried them, at least a hundred black dots surrounded them. ((A/N: You guested it Black dot Team Rocket)) Sabrina told them this and everyone began to freak.

"How are we going to help them?" Brock asked worried.

"We are going to teleport there, if I know Liz and Ericka they would have started to attack already…" Lance said.

"I just hope we get there in time" Gary said as he looked at the door.

"Lizzy" Cheryl whispered to herself worried for her sister.

Attacks where flying everywhere, team rocket members were falling like fly's. Ritchie, Ericka and Lizzy where badly hurt but had to keep fighting. Team rocket where easy to get rid of, but it would help if they had some energy.

"I'm getting sick of these games!" Yelled Lizzy as she sent another team rocket member flying in the air with Ericka's help.

"You would think they would have given up by now." Ericka said.

"They want to play with fire? Then let them get burnt!" Ritchie said as he k.o.ed another team rocket member.

"It's not them I'm worried about…every army has a leader…right?" Liz said as she ducked a punch.

"Yeah…so." Ericka said

"Well do you see their powerful leader anywhere? Cuz' I don't but I sure as hell feel his power…somewhere here." Liz said she paused to knock a team rocket member into a tree and hurt her shoulder while doing it. "Arrggghh my dam shoulder…are we almost done here?"

"Not for a long shot" Said a deep voice coming out of the shadows.

"Come on, where are they?" Ash yelled as they ran though the forest.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack" Misty added.

"FOUND THEM!!!!!" Gary yelled making everyone jump. After everyone came near him he used his powers to get a screen up and soon an image of Lizzy and Ericka getting blasted from a fire ball and nocked into a tree.

"OHHH THERE GETTING FRIED!!!" Said Sabrina.

"Come on lets teleport, I have there position" Gary said as he hid the screen once again.

_Bam!_

Ericka and Lizzy where hit into a tree from a fire ball. Richie tried to thunder bolt the attacker but was hit by a fire ball and sent into the nearest tree.

"You're the best fighters they have?" Laughed the attacker "You're pathetic"

"Why don't you challenge us when we are not weak from your pathetic army, if you could call it that…it's sad you have to hid behind them and get them to make us weak before you even have a chance." Lizzy yelled hoping to by time. '_Insulting a crazy man who just bashed you into a tree…humm Cheryl is starting to rub off on me.'_

"Grr why you little…" He was about to shot a fire ball when 5 electric attacks hit him at once along with 2 night shadows a rock slid and a water/fire attack right behind them. The attack was on the ground as soon as the attacks hit him.

"It's about time, cutting it a little close don't you think?!?!" Ritchie said as he and Liz helped Ericka stand.

"At least we got there Mr. 'don't tell us your going to be late' for a meeting!" replied Misty.

The attacker started to stand and the rest thought it best to leave. Gary and Sabrina got their friends into a circle and teleported them back to the base.

"DAMIT!" The attacker yelled. '_Giovanni is going to have my ass for this' _

A/N: CHLIFEHANGER! I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry but I have to stop for a while, due to running from three well known angry pikachu's! Where is the ketchup when you need it?!?!?! AHHH!

Hides in lame costume and sits on bench with a paper in hand the three Pikachu stop in front of this person.

Bella: pi pika pichu piii chh pika-pi? ((Have you seen Lizzy run by?))

Lizzy: point right "that way" says in a low voice

Skyler: pi ((Thanx))

Pikachu: piii chuu ((Wait a sec... wasn't that...?))

Liz runs in different direction and leaves only a dust cloud behind

Bella: pipi pika! ((After her!))


	5. Cheryl’s past

Disclaimer: Wait a sec, you think I own pokemon? HAHAHAHAHA! I WISH!

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Ritchie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla bla bla ((pokemon talking))

**The key to their past**

Cheryl's past

"OWWW BROCK THAT HURTS!!!" yelled Lizzy loud enough for everyone to here from the kitchen, and to deafen Brock and Gary who were treating Ericka and Lizzy while Ritchie was in the kitchen telling there story to the others. Everyone looked towards the door that leads to the sickbay and sweat dropped as they heard Ericka and Lizzy yelling at Brock and Gary for making it hurt so much.

"Well at least they are ok" Ash said

"Yeah can't say the same thing for Gary and Brock though…they will be deaf by the time those two are done yelling." Misty said as she sat down with a cup of tea.

"And then you guys came and saved our butts..." Richie said as he came into the kitchen followed by Lance and Sabrina. Sabrina sat next to Misty and Richie sat across from her next to Ash, Lance went to make some tea while lessening to the yelling of Ericka and Liz.

"Someone should go help Gary and Brock…" Lance said at the kettle started making a whistling sound.

"Sure, but no-one wants to-" Ash was cut off by Misty

"Where is Cheryl?" Everyone stooped what they were doing and looked at each other confused hoping someone new were she was.

Training room 1

Cheryl was busy training punching a dummy and practising her electric attacks while keeping an eye on Skyler, Bella, Pikachu and togepi._ 'I wonder why Ericka and Richie did not use their pokemon to help…Lizzy's pokemon where with me but still. There had to be at least 100 rockets there. They are all strong but they should have used there pokemon. Who was that guy, why do I feel like I know him…and when will Ericka and Liz ever stop torturing Gary and Brock in sick-bay?' _she giggled to herself at the thought and stoped training to get her bottle of water. _'I wonder what they wanted, when they make attacks they usually make sure we are all alone, maybe they figured out that was there mistake and took the chance when they saw them there…unless they new that Richie, Ericka and Lizzy would be late…but that would mean-'_

Bam

Cheryl was cut off from her thoughts when she was knocked into the wall. She felt a sharp pain in her leg as she it the wall and her eyes became fuzzy from the impact, she soon got her vision back and saw a guy pinning her on the wall with an evil grin on his face, she also noticed the 'R' on his top and his black clock. He had black hair and green eyes. He was about to pull something out of his pocket when he screamed in pain, as electricity flew throw him. Cheryl throw him across the room and noticed Bella, Skyler and Pikachu had sent a thunder blot at him when they noticed Cheryl in trouble.

Cheryl was mad, this man we the same one that tried to hurt her friends and the last member of her family she had, Lizzy. "You think that hurts!?! Wait till I'm done with you!" Cheryl yelled at the man as he got up with that sly smile still on his face, she has never felt such anger towards someone before.

The man got up and started walking towards Cheryl again and stoped about 50 feet away from her. "We can do this the easy way, and you give up and come with me…or we can do this the hard way, what do you say Mistress Cheryl?" The man said with that sly grin still on his face. The grin turned into a frown when Cheryl answered "GO TO HELL!" The man looked her up and down before saying "Fine I really did not want to hurt you…but since you insist…" He never got to finish that sentience as Cheryl blasted his with 3000 thousand bolts of electricity "you are really started to piss me off!" The man yelled as he got up once again.

"Oh go cry me a river!" Cheryl said sarcastically.

"You know you remind me a lot of your mother…" The man replied stooping Cheryl in her tracks with a stunned face. The pokemon had been watching and now the three pikachu's ran in front of Cheryl all in the same fighting pose with electricity in there cheeks.

Cheryl gulped and asked "What do you know of my parents?"

"Oh you mean you don't remember me? Why should you, you where 7 when we meet…were is your sister? Don't tell me my brother had all the fun and got rid of her this morning?" He said with a sly smile

Cheryl got angry again "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" she yelled sadness and anger in her voice. The three pikachu's felt the desperation in Cheryl's voice and when he steeped towards her, they used there thunder blot attack on him, making him fly into the wall behind him…with a load bang he was up agents the wall.

"What do you know off my parents?" Cheryl asked as she walked towards the man followed by the three pikachu's watching his every move. "Well I can tell you that I was there the day they died, they day your world came crashing down, the day you and your twin were left alone in the world all alone…the day you both found out about your powers, the day you both where supposed to die…you see we where after you, you and your twin where the ones that were supposed to die, but your parents got in the way, they got to you first, told you about your powers, told you how to take care of your self's. Got you out of the fight, but not in time, they failed to get you both out before you saw them die, before they could tell you more. They forgot to tell you that you and your sisters are the reason earth could be saved, they forgot to tell you that you and your sisters where the angels of light. You have been since you where born and because of that YOU MUST DIE!!!!" With that said he blasted Cheryl with a powerful fire ball attack and sent her into the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cheryl yelled as the three pikachu's and togepi ran to help Cheryl who was on her knees holding her head witch was bleeding.

"Of corse to you don't, they never got to tell you…remember?" He stood right in front of Cheryl and attacked the three pikachu's throwing them across the room and hitting them on the wall, they all fell unconscious and Cheryl looked at them horrified, she through an attack at him and sent him half way across the room. Cheryl was getting sick of this man, she stood and help togepi. Una wear of him attacking again, Cheryl turned in time to see a fire ball heading her way, she turned around so togepi would not get hurt and hit the wall and the fire ball hit her back. She screamed in pain and let togepi out of her arms as she tried to get up but feel to her knees once again.

She heard the man laughing as he came over and stood above Cheryl about to attack. "Good-bye Cheryl, get ready to DIE!" Cheryl got ready for the hit but it never came, instead she heard a cry of pain as he hit the wall behind her, curious she turned around to see Lizzy standing there with her hand pointed in the directing of the wall where she just blasted the man from team rocket. Cheryl noticed the bandage on her shoulder and soon blacked out before seeing more shots of water and ice from Liz and cries of pain and fire balls flying everywhere. Cheryl was about to help when she felt arms around her and a voice say "Liz has got this, come with me…we have to get you to sick-bay" And with that she was helped off the floor, while Lizzy was jumping into the air dogging fire balls while throwing a few attacks herself, Cheryl soon found out Ash was helping her out soon followed by Misty, and was then teleported to sick-bay by Gary. Cheryl blanked out as she saw she was in sick-bay.

2 days later

Cheryl jolted up from the bed as she awoke, but soon regretted it she moaned and laid back down. She was greeted with a smile and an all too cheery "morning sunshine" Lizzy was standing over her and went to get her a drink and a pillow.

Liz sat Cheryl up and gave her the drink of water. "I feel like crap, what happened?" Liz sat next to her and replied "well what do you remember?" Cheryl thought for a bit and soon got her memories back "That creep was there and you saved me, and you where fighting…Gary Misty and Ash got me to sick-bay and that's all I remember and a lot of stuff before that, that I can't be stuffed to say right now…and WAIT!" Cheryl suddenly yelled making Lizzy jump "Togepi, Pikachu, Skyler and Bella…were they, are they ok?!?!?!"

Lizzy got up and tried to clam her, "yes they are fine, don't worry!" She said with her sympathetic voice. "Oh good, how long have I been out? Where are the others? What happened to that creep?" "Ok, slow down! They are with Ash and Misty playing in the kitchen, the others are in there as well ill go get them soon. I fought the creep until you where gone, when you were he got angry and we fought for 5 more minutes until the others came back, he got scared said 'he will be back' and disappeared I have been with you ever since waiting for you to wake up."

Cheryl thought for a minute _'she was here all this time; I have to tell her the story the creep told me and before the others come…well not time like the present._ With that Cheryl got Lizzy to sit down and told her everything. "What did he mean 'angels of light?" "I don't know, but Sabrina might know." Lizzy suddenly looked a bit scared and had her 'oops' face on.

"They are going to kill me, I said I would tell them when you woke up…it's been an hour…they would only let me stay if I promised them that…ehehe what are the chances of them not knowing?" Cheryl sweat dropped as did Liz when she said "Not very good, Sabrina or Gary will be bound to probe you mind…better tell them now."

With that Lizzy ran out fearful of the amount of yelling her ears where about to here. _'I'm in for it now!'_

In the kitchen

"I wonder when Cheryl is going to wake up, it's been two days." Ash said.

As if on cue Lizzy came into the room with her best 'if I have a fake smile on, they will never know' look. This went unnoticed to everyone excepted Gary, he was about to say something when Liz said "Cheryl is awake" Everyone got up and ran passed Lizzy, she was about to go to her room hoping she could escape when an arm pulled her down from the stairs. She turned to see Gary was standing there pulling her down with that 'I know what you have done' look in his eyes and that sly smile of his.

"Where you going?" Gary asked still holding her arm.

"Humm to bed hehehe" Liz said with a fake smile and the 'I'm not innocent but I can foul you' look into her eyes.

"Why Lizzy I'm shocked, I thought you would want to talk, to Cheryl you have not talked to her in two days right?" Lizzy gulped "yeah that's right…" With that said he started pulling her to the sick-bay, they entered the room in time for everyone to here "Yeah I thought so, because you would never LIE to me and have talked to her BEFORE you came and got us…right?" Lizzy sweat dropped and hoped Gary would not look into her mind.

"How do you feel Cheryl?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm fine now, you?" Cheryl managed to say as she got the pokemon to stop hugging her so she could breathe.

"Humm she is talking a little to well for someone who JUST woke up after being asleep for two day…don't YOU think Liz?" Gary said as he looked at Liz.

"Humm I don't know what you're talking about!" Liz said as she looked away from Gary's gaze and blushed slightly.

"So what happened when you were training Cheryl?" Misty asked as everyone turned back to Cheryl, excepted Gary who was still looking at Lizzy and Lizzy who was taking a sudden interest to the wall beside her.

"Well I was training when that creep hit me into the wall, and-" she was cut off by Gary.

"AHUH!!!" Gary yelled making everyone jump. Gary turned to Lizzy again.

"SHE HAS BEEN UP FOR AN HOUR AND YOU DID NOT TELL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary yelled at Lizzy, everyone sweat dropped as Liz took a step back with her hands in front of her face. "Erm…" Lizzy said trying to think of an excuse.

"WELL? REMEMBER OUR PROMUSE, AND WHAT WE SAID WE WOULD DO IF YOU DIDEN'T TELL US AS SOON AS SHE WOKE UP?!?!" Gary said with an evil grin on his face.

"Erm…I told you but…erm you didn't here me?" Lizzy said while sweat dropping. "Wrong commence tickle torture!" Gary said as Lizzy ran and he chased after her, the others watched and sweat dropped. Anyone who know Lizzy for more then a day, new that she was extremely ticklish.

"Yeah, anyway…" Cheryl said as she heard a scream a few things drop a few thuds and then laughter and Lizzy begging Gary to stop.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Gary…laugh…please…wheeze s-stop!laugh"

While Lizzy was being tickled to death Cheryl told everyone about the fight and what happened. Although Cheryl left out the part about their parents and how he knew them and how he wanted Lizzy and Cheryl dead, they both had agreed earlier that they did not want to get them worried and they needed to sort a few things out before they told them about their past. As Cheryl was finishing Lizzy and Gary walked back in, Gary had his hands frozen and Lizzy looked happy but was holding her ribs from al the laughing.

"Done now…" Ash stopped when he saw Gary's hands and giggled before asking "What happened to you?" The rest saw what Ash meant and started to giggle as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh all you want as long as someone un-freezes my hands." Gary said while hitting his hands on the wall hoping to break the ice.

"Who said her having ice attacks along with water was a good thing?!?!?!" Gary said as everyone else where laughing so hard most of them were rolling on the floor.

Cheryl wiped tears from her eyes "I'm sure Eric can help you" Soon Eric got up from the floor and started melting Gary's hands.

"We should all get some rest, it's getting late." Lance said as he stood up.

"Yeah before Lizzy is forced to completely freeze Gary" Ericka added.

"HA, HA very funny." Gary said trying to sound angry but doing a poor job.

"Night guys, meetings at 7:00" Eric, Richie, Ericka, Sabrina, Gary, Brock, and Lance said as they went to there rooms still giggling.

Ash got Pikachu and Misty got togepi before saying good-night and went to bed. Lizzy turned around to Cheryl and noticed the look on her face. "We were not lying, we will tell them. Although we should tell them when we know more, and when we are ready." Cheryl looked at her twin before nodding in agreement.

"Ok your right, now help me get to bed, I hate this bed and I'm not staying here tonight" Cheryl said with a smile on her face. Lizzy laughed and helped Cheryl up to bed, with Skyler and Bella following.

'_I hope we can find out what is wrong, before those rockets get to us first.'_ Lizzy thought before turning off the light beside her bed and going to sleep, with Bella at her feet.

Rockets headquarters

Giovanni was thinking in his office _'humm, so Mistress Elizabeth and Mistress Cheryl are still alive, the help of their friends no daunt. They will be keeping an eye on Cheryl; now if I could get Elizabeth then the mistress of electric will have no chose but to surrender, although Elizabeth is there strongest fighter. She won't let Cheryl get hurt; she nearly killed that bumbling idiot when she found him with her sister. I will just have to think of something else. Don't worry angels of light, you will soon be joining your parents…if only I did not work with such fouls, they would be gone by now…I think I'll let them try again, if they fail I will have to do this myself.' _Giovanni laughed evilly to himself. _'They think they have been though pain now, just wait till I get my hands on them, they will really feel pain then.'_

Nock Nock

"What is it?" Giovanni said as the rocket member entered the room.

"Sir do you wish for the Collins brothers to try and kill the angles of light again? Because they are ready to go." The scared rocket said.

"Yes very well." Giovanni said and added "Oh and tell them, this is there last chance. Now GO!" He said as he pointed the rocket to the door, as the rocket left Giovanni patted his Persian and whispered "We will make them pay!" he and his Persian laughed.

((A/N: I don't know if a pokemon can laugh, but what you going to do sue me?!?!?! Looks around and runs again when she heres a "pika!" ((There she is!)) runs away))

A/N: OHHH I wonder what is going to happen? I know, I know you hate cliff-hangers, but I love them! MUHAHAHA! Gets jumped on by three pikachu's

"Muff" Lands on ground and looks up at three angry pikachu's "shoot I knew I was running from something…or rather someone!"

Pikachu: pikka chuu piii chu. ((You're trapped now!))

Gets bottle of ketchup out of no-were and looks at window

The three pikachu's looked at the ketchup and follow her eyes at the window and beg.

Bella, Skyler, Pikachu: pii cahu piiika Pikachu! ((Plz don't, we will stop chancing you!))

Lizzy: "Ok" gives them each a ketchup bottle.

looks at reader

"Stay tuned for the next captor, sorry there is no AAML ((Ash and Misty love)) or GASL ((Gary and Sabrina love)) or RAEL ((Richie and Ericka love)) But they all are dating. Humm I'll try and do something with that, I might make an ending romance thing after this story for all you readers. smile Bye now!"


	6. The Collins brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon anymore then I own Australia. So don't sue. Pretty please!

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Ritchie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla bla bla ((pokemon talking))

_talking in someone's mind_

**The key to their past**

** The Collins brothers **

The sun was shining through the window onto her face, she opened her eyes and sat up. She pulled some of her red hair out of her face and looked at togepi on her bed. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and have a shower. She turned on the water and got into the shower. _'It's a nice morning, I better hurry up or I'll be late for…wait what was it I was going to do this morning? Oh well I'll think of it later…'_ Misty got out of the shower and dried herself and got dressed, she went back into her bedroom and brushed her red hair. She had been keeping her hair out a lot lately and found that it had grown waist length. She looked at her bed side table and looked at the clock it read 6:59. _'holily crud THE MEETING!'_ with that she got her bag and togepi ((A/N: she was already awake. )) and ran out of the room. Before she went down to the kitchen she went passed Sabrina, Lizzy and Ericka's room, she heard a bit of noise and yelling before Lizzy ran out of the room crashing into Misty and Bella jumping on top of the two.

"Sorry Misty, I just looked at the time and Ahhh…we might be late if we keep talking and don't get running." Lizzy said as she helped Misty up.

"That's ok, and yeah you're right…"

The two ran into the kitchen and where about to go out the door when an idea struck Misty.

"Wait Liz!" Lizzy turned to Misty to wait for her to continue. "What if Gary is here, can't he teleport us there?"

Lizzy seemed to be thinking when she smile and hugged Misty at the grate thought.

They were running to the boys room where Gary, Richie, Ash, Lance stayed. ((A/N: Brock and Eric stayed in another room.)) When Misty pulled Liz to a holt. "Won't he be at the meeting?" She asked. "No he is too lazy to get up early to go when he could sleep in and teleport there, if we hurry he might still be there."

With that said the two ran for two more minutes when they stoped in front of the boys door, they heard snoring and had to smile, that lazy Gary was not even up yet.

nock nock

5 minutes and no answer, but still snoring. Lizzy got irritated.

nock kick nock kick nock

Still no answer and Lizzy had, had enough. "Time for a rude awaking boy!" Lizzy yelled before going down on the floor and shooting ice from her hands into the room though the crack though the door, she added a little water as well.

5 minutes later you heard a few cries of 'it's cold!' and 'what the hell!' also 'where the hell did this ice come from' that was answered when Misty nocked on the door again and they both giggled when they heard someone yell.

"I bet I could have a good GUESS, I think we have guests!" Richie said to Ash and Gary. They heard the giggling and finally went to answer the door, but not before Richie and Ash slid on the ice and fell on there butts. At this they heard Misty and Lizzy crack up laughing.

Gary opened the door to find Lizzy on the ground laughing and Misty on her knees holding her ribs and tears in her eyes. Gary rolled his eyes. "Can we help you, miss ice princess?" Gary said as he pulled Lizzy off the floor and as helped Misty up.

"yes you can, we were going to be late for the meeting and we where hoping you could help us." Lizzy said as she gave Gary her best 'puppy dog eyes'. Gary laughed he could never resist the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright, just enough with the puppy dog eyes." Lizzy smiled and Misty giggled.

"Now what are you going to do about our room?" Ash asked looking at Misty and Lizzy.

"Well" Lizzy looked at Misty and she nodded.

Misty walked into the room followed by Lizzy and a confused Ash and Gary. Misty mad her hands red hot and started playing with flames all around the room. Five minutes later all the ice was now water.

"Ok that fixes our ice problem…but now we have a water problem" Richie said as he looked at Lizzy and Misty.

Ash looked at Lizzy and Misty "You both have water powers can't you suck it up or something?"

Lizzy and Misty sighed…they could suck it up or put it somewhere else but not all at once or they would become dizzy, there was too much water here to do it all at once. They would become very dizzy and that would not make them very happy. They looked at each other then at the boys. This was the first time they noticed they did not have there shirts on, showing that all the boys were in good shape and dare they think it? ((A/N: they will cuz' I say they will Muhahahahaha.)) They looked cute, hot even. They looked at each other and noticed they were thinking the same thing, they both giggled and bit as a small blush came on both of the girls face, and the boy looked at each other confused and shrugged.

"Ok we can but…" Misty stoped and looked at Lizzy.

"We can't do it all at once, well we can but. We haven't even done something like this all at once." Lizzy said while looking at the boys.

Ash looked at the time and freaked. They had two minutes.

"We don't have time for this. Let's just do this later and get to the meeting!" Ash said as he got a shirt out of the draw. Everyone looked at the clock and soon all three boys had there shirts on and where going into the bathroom to get there clocks.

"They looked better without the shirts on" Lizzy whispered to Misty.

"Yeah maybe we should wake them up more often" Both girls blushed a bit at the thought and started giggling when the boys where giving them strange looks.

"Ahuh…lets go" Richie said as the all formed a circle, Gary went purple and teleported them all there.

The meeting room, 7:00

"Lizzy was asleep when we left her…maybe we should have woken her up." Cheryl said as she looked at the time 7:00

Then before anyone could say anything there was a light, and Richie, Gary, Ash, Misty and Lizzy appeared.

"Where on time…" Gary said as he sat down in front of Sabrina

"For once" Lizzy said with a smile, as she sat in between Sabrina and Cheryl. Soon Ash sat next to Richie who sat next to Brock and Misty sat next to Lizzy in front of Ash while Ericka was at the other end of the table…erm….I think…

((A/N: For those who are confused Lance is at the top of the table on his left is Sabrina, on her left is Lizzy, on her left is Cheryl. Then on Lances right is Gary on his right is Brock, on his right is Richie and on his right is ash. At the other end of the table is Ericka. Got it? Good! ))

The meeting went from 7:00 till 9:00 and everyone was able to leave. Misty and Lizzy where talking and heading for the door when someone tapped the girls on the shoulder. They turned to see Ash, Gary and Richie standing there.

"Ahhh you still have to get that dam water out of our room!" Richie said.

Cheryl and Sabrina followed by Ericka looked at the boys with confused faces, until Sabrina started laughing. "Come on guys, I'll tell you what happened while we eat breakfast." Sabrina said as she led Cheryl and Ericka out the door.

"Time to go clean up our room" Gary said and before Lizzy could say anything they where back in the boys wet room.

Misty and Lizzy looked at each other and the boys went and sat on there beds to watch. "What are we some kind of show now?" Misty asked the boys. They all nodded and Lizzy sighed. "Let's just get this over with…" With that said Misty and Lizzy started glowing pink, and blue. Slowly the water started to disappear, once all the water was gone Misty and Lizzy opened there eyes and feel on the ground supported by the wall. The boys ran over and helped them up to there feet.

"You did not tell us you would fall, we would have caught you or erm…something" Gary said as he helped Lizzy up to her feet. Richie got a glass of water for Misty and Lizzy as Ash helped Misty up. "Well we did not know what would happen…" Misty stopped to dink her water as did Lizzy. "Who is up for breakfast?" Lizzy said as she thanked Richie for the water and Gary for helping her up. Misty thanked Richie and Ash. "Yeah I'm hungry" Ash said. With that they all went to the kitchen. To find Sabrina finishing off her story and having Cheryl, Ericka, Lance and Brock on the floor laughing.

"Har Har Har…very funny" Gary said as they all sat down and the others got of the floor and tried to stop laughing.

"So what are we doing today?" Ash asked before pigging out on eggs and bacon.

"Well we will be-" Lace we cut off when a blood red light went off in the kitchen, everyone new what that meant. Lance was the first to check the screen outside.

"I'll tell you what we are doing, we are going to get these team rocket members the hell away from here, and we have an ambush on our hands. Everyone out side, and split up into groups, Lizzy and Misty, Cheryl, Ericka, and Sabrina. Ash, and Gary. Richie, Brock and myself. GO, GO, GO!"

Everyone ran out side and ran to there groups. They all put there hoods up to hid there faces. All of them new they would be fighting, so they went in different directions still in there groups. Ash and Gary went to words the secret entrance to the base to fight them there. Brock, Lance and Richie went to the starting of the forest to fight the rockets there. Sabrina, Ericka, and Cheryl went just out side the building where they could see everyone except Misty and Lizzy who went into the centre of the forest.

"Is it safe to let them go there were we can't see them?" Ash asked as he electrocuted a rocket that was coming to him with a knife.

"Humm, I don't know. Lizzy is a strong fighter, she wont let anything happen to Misty." Gary said.

"Yeah your right." Ash added.

All of them were fighting rocket by rocket, they never seemed to stop coming. Sometimes a few would be called back or called somewhere else, some would run deep into the forest. Ash and Gary noticed this and started to get a bit worried.

With Misty and Liz

Misty sent another one flying through the air with a water attack, she turned around and Lizzy sent another one into the air with her attack much the same way Misty did.

"Do they ever stop coming?" Misty said as she ducked another rocket.

"They seem to be coming from where the others are." Liz sent an ice crystal throw a rocket and sent him away with a title wave of water.

"You don't think the others are hurt do you?" Misty asked worried for her friends.

"No but I do think that these rockets are here for something else, other then getting a good beating…there leader has to be here somewhere. Can't yo feel his power?" Lizzy asked as she was hit by a knife in the ribs, she backed away enough for it just to cut her and not fully stab her.

"Yeah I though that was our power." Misty said as she rolled out of the way of an in-coming knife.

"No our power is much stronger, because our power is pure, there power is not, but we can still feel it." Lizzy said as she kicked a rocket in the head.

"I think we should go join the others" Misty said as she held her arm which had a huge cut on it, and blood dripping from it, much like Lizzy ribs.

"Hmm…I don't know" Lizzy said as she looked at Misty.

"Are you ok?" Lizzy pointed to her am.

"Yeah you?" Misty said noticing her hand on her stomach with blood poring from it.

"Yeah, let's finish these guys off with one big water and ice and fire attack. Then we can go back to the others, we are getting a bit beat up out here" Lizzy said pointing to all there bruises and there bleeding parts.

"Yeah ok" Misty and Lizzy both walked to one spot after kicking away there attackers. They stood back to back and powered up, both glowing with they concentrated and spread there arms out making the white, blue, and red go all through the forest and through the places where there friends where. It did not hurt there friends but you could here screams and cries from all around you as the team rockets feel to the ground all at once, as soon as the light was gone. The rockets bodies soon started to fade away leaving only traces of a battle.

The others

The others all watched as the light surrounded them, and the rockets disappeared. The light went back where it came from and each one of them exchanged confused looks at they walked over to one and other making a circle.

"What in the world? who was that?" Brock asked amazed. Gary and Sabrina looked at each other before answering.

"It's a strong attack that one of the white angles will lean, she will use it only in time of need and with the help of a close friend." Sabrina said.

"So either Misty or Lizzy must be one of the two white angels." Gary said more to himself them anyone else.

"Then that means they need our help, since they have to use an attack like that." Ash said.

"Lizzy" Cheryl muttered before running in there direction, soon followed by the others.

Misty and Liz

Lizzy jumped into the air missing the fire blast and landed behind the Collins brothers, she attacked but mist when they jumped into the air, much the same way Lizzy did. Misty was leaning up agents a tree holding her arm, drained of her energy.

A fire ball was coming towards Misty as Lizzy jumped into the air to miss four shot at her by the first Collin brother.

"Misty MOVE!" Lizzy shouted while still in the air, Misty looked up and screamed but the hit never came as a shield protected her, there Sabrina and the others where running there to help there friends. Lizzy landed on one nee on the ground and the other holding her up. She stood and hit the Collins brothers only to miss as they used teleport. They where behind her and they shot, she turned her body half way before she found herself banged up agents a tree. The others saw this and Gary helped as the others took care of Misty.

"You want to play teleport? Two can play that game!" He yelled as he teleported to Lizzy helped her up and called out to the others "Let's go!" Sabrina teleported the others out of there soon followed by Gary and Lizzy.

Sick-bay

The others where already tending to Misty as Gary came in with Lizzy in his arms. He lad her on the bed and sat on a chair, tired. He had a few burn marks on him as he was fighting the Collins brother a bit more before he was finally able to teleport back, by that time Lizzy had been hit again and was out cold.

- 2 Hours later -

Everyone was healed and Misty and Liz where still out of it.

"What a long day" Lance said as he joined the others on the coach. He had just come back from the sick-bay to check on Misty and Liz. They where still out and everyone was tired and watching television.

"How are they?" Ericka asked with a worried voice.

"They will be fine, they don't have any energy, and they will feel like crap…but they will be ok after a day or two." Lance said before looking at Gary and Sabrina. They where floating in the air with there legs crossed and a purple bubble around them.

"What the hell?" Lance asked Ash.

"Don't ask me, it's meditating or something…." Ash turned his attention back to the television when lance shrugged.

- 3 hours and a few movies later -

Gary had suddenly come out of his bubble, soon followed by Sabrina. Gary had a worried yet angry look on his face, and his eyes showed sadness. Sabrina had the same look, she looked the ground before she looked at Gary who stood up and was walking towards the sick-bay.

Sabrina looked at everyone and with a worried and fearful looked got up and ran after him. Everyone else did not know what was going on but followed anyway…what the hell? Right? It's not like they where doing anything important.

Gary walked into the room and went to Lizzy sat her up and looked at her, almost as if expecting her to wake up. Sabrina soon followed with the rest behind her. Gary folded his arms and waited.

"Ahhh what are you waiting for?" Ericka asked from the door way, Gary did not answer but just kept looking at Liz.

"Gary maybe-" Ash was cut off when Gary turned purple and the purple surrounded Lizzy.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked.

Soon the purple stooped and Gary once again waited. He soon turned and looked at Misty then back at Sabrina. Sabrina got the message and did the same thing to Misty. The others where looking at them confused as to what the where doing. A few minutes later Mist's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her, everyone was surrounded by her, excepted Gary who was still looking at Lizzy.

"Is she ok?" Misty asked as she looked at Ash and put her hand on her arm where there was a bandage.

"Yeah she is fine." Ash said and smiled. Misty smiled back and everyone turned to Gary as he shook Lizzy and yelled "WAKE UP!!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped as his attempts failed and Lizzy remind with her eyes shut.

"Stubborn women!" Gary yelled as he stood and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you trying to do?" Cheryl asked getting a little angry.

"I gave her energy, so she can wake up, she is being stubborn!" Gary yelled.

"Just leave her Gary she will wake up soon enough." Cheryl said

"Arrggghh FINE!" Gary yelled as he went and sat on the bed next to Misty.

"Hey Misty, when you and Lizzy made that attack, did you notice anything different about yourself or Liz. For example you grow wings or something." Gary asked

Misty was thinking back to when they attacked. _'I should tell them, but Liz told me just to wait till her and Cheryl could sort something out, other wise ill have to tell them about my past as well…I guess ill have to lie until we are all ready to tell them…dam those Collins brothers, h0w dare they show there ugly faces near us again, after all the pain they have put us three through…ill stick to Lizzy and Cheryl's plan.'_ Misty shook her head and said "no why?"

Sabrina and Gary looked at each other then at Misty. "Ok then, thank you." With that Gary and Sabrina went into training room one so they can talk alone.

"What was that all about?" Ericka asked as she watched them leave.

Training room 1

"She was lying." Gary said as he closed the door and sat down on the floor next to Sabrina.

"I know, she is hiding something for herself and Lizzy, witch means Cheryl is probably involved in this as well." Sabrina added

"Why? They could be putting all there lives in danger, is there some way we can get rid of that mind barrio Lizzy has put on all three of there minds…how did she do that anyway?"

"That's what we are going to try and do, it will take time, the barrio is strong, she must have picked it up from somewhere." Sabrina said trying to answer all Gary's questions.

_You're worried, aren't you?_

_Yes, they are like little sisters to me, I don't want them to get hurt._

_Well ok, I understand…lets get working on this barrio._

Both Gary and Sabrina crossed there legs and went into meditating mood.

Sick-bay 10:49

yawn "You should go to bed Ash, everyone else has, you need your rest." Misty said as Ash yawned for the forth time in two minutes.

"You sure you don't need me here?" Ash asked trying not to sound tired.

"Yes go to bed" Misty said with a smile.

"Well ok, night Mist." Ash said waving before he went out of sick-bay to his room, for a good night sleep.

"Night Ash" Misty said.

Lizzy was having a nightmare and she was tossing and turning. She hated it when people gave her there energy, she would always have nightmares, usually of her past.

Lizzy's dream

The house was going up in flames, there where screams and cries for help, her mother and father where running while trying to save their children.

"Mommy I want to stay with you and daddy." A 7-year-old Lizzy said while her mother and father where trying to hide them from team rocket.

"I'm sorry sweaty, but team rocket will kill you both, we must get you out of here alive in order for the prophesy to come true, you both must be safe in order to save the world." Her mother said as they kicked two more team rocket members away.

Lizzy held Cheryl's hand and they both followed their parents away from there burning house.

"You both need to understand, what ever happens stay together and keep each other safe, use your powers and help each other…you will understand more someday. Whatever happens don't let team rocket kill you, you are earths only hope, you both will meet many people on your journey and some of those people will help you save earth. Don't let Giovanni win, never let him near each other. Keep away from the Collins brothers and remember we both love you." There father said.

"This is where your journey ends, take those pikachu's and take care of them, they will help you. We will see you again someday, but right now it's time for you both to start your journey." There mother said while giving them both a pokeball.

"Will we ever see you again?" A 7-year-old Cheryl said with tears running down her face.

"Yes we will meet again, maybe not in this lifetime." Her father explained.

"Why sniff can't we go with you? sniff" Lizzy said with tears running down her face.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Yelled the Collins brothers.

"There is no more time to explain, remember what we said, and now go!" There father said as he and there mother pushed them into the forest of cerulean city.

"Run my children, we love you with all our hearts and always will remember that!" Her mother yelled.

"Now go!" there father added.

"Find Misty, she can help you!" Her mother yelled.

The twins nodded and ran into the bush.

"Stop them!" Giovanni yelled to team rocket.

"You will have to go through us first!" Yelled there father as he and there mother linked hands and powered up, ready for a fight.

Lizzy and Cheryl hid not to far away to help there parents, but what they saw hurt them for life, as there mother and father linked hands, he Collins brothers did the same and sent one big fire ball there way, they heard two death screams and saw there mother and father die in flames still holding hands, Lizzy and Cheryl cried and ran. They ran faster then they ever have, they could watch no more. They did not know where they were going, all they new if they had to run.

It was a bloody battle many people lost there lives, that night Lizzy and Cheryl lost all hope in seeing there parents again, but got new hope and determination to save the earth. To find team rocket and get revenge.

End of dream

Lizzy shot up, she was sweeting and her blankets where everywhere. She always had that nightmare when she saw the Collins brothers, she hated it but could not help it. She looked around looking for something to tell her it was just a dream, next to her stood a worried Misty and Ash. They had been there when Lizzy started to scream in her dream, and they stayed trying to wake her up. She was breathing deeply and tears where running down her face, all she could do was watch Misty and Ash get more worried by the second, Misty went to get some water and Ash rubbed her back trying to get her to clam down, Misty gave her the water and after she finished it the questions came.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked

"Yeah thanks, ill be fine."

"Must have been some nightmare."

"When did you guys come here?"

"We heard you scream so we came down to see what was wrong." Misty answered.

"Was it that same nightmare?" She added.

"Yes, it always is." Lizzy answered as she put her head in her hands and let the tears fall. Misty hugged her and Ash stood there confused.

Once Lizzy had calmed down Ash asked the question he was dieing to know. "What nightmare?" Misty gave Ash a death glare, and Lizzy told him about her and Cheryl's past.

"Oh my god" is all he could say.

"did you end up finding Misty?" Ash asked when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Yeah, but it was too late by then." Lizzy answered as she looked at Misty.

"Team rocket had already killed my parents by the time they found me and told me what happened. You see our parents where a group sent to stop team rocket, so was your mother and father, I don't know what happened to them, but my guess is your mum got away." Misty said.

"Yeah it all makes séance, my dad was killed by them. I suppose they did not see any séance in killing my mum." Ash said as he sat down.

"Yeah, anyway who the hell gave me this energy? Because I only have that nightmare if I get energy from someone, so who ever did is going to get a good mallet hitting tomorrow." Lizzy said trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked soon they where all laughing when they answered that Gary was in for it tomorrow.

"There is no way I'm going back to sleep, you guys might as well." Liz said

"And miss all the fun, no way!" Ash said as Pikachu and Bella jumped on the bed to join them.

Bella: pika-pi chuu pi ((Lizzy you ok?)) Bella asked as she cuddled up in her trainers lap.

"Yeah Bella I'm ok."

With that, the three teens got up and dressed and went to make some breakfast. ((A/N: It was 5:49 but hay, they can still be hungry.))

They where joking and laughing and having a good time, all of them trying to forget the past. By this time Cheryl and Skyler and Togepi came to join them, they each told Cheryl what happened and they all understood and decided to have a bit of fun. It was 6:59 when Ericka and Sabrina came to join the fun, by that time they where playing cards. 7:00 when Lance came and joined in a game of 'cheat' and 7:30 when Brock, Richie and Gary came down.

"How long have you guys been up?"

"4:59am, 5:49am, 5:59am, 7:00am" Where the answers they got.

"Hey aren't you two supposed to be in sick-bay?" Richie asked as he sat next to Lizzy.

"No and that reminds me, who the hell gave me that bloody dark energy?!?!?!" Lizzy said looking at everyone.

Everyone turned to Gary and he gave her a sly smile. "Opps was that DARK energy? No wonder you did not wake up. Sabrina you need to teach me how to tell Dark and Light apart." Gary said while looking at Sabrina.

Lizzy shook her head and hit Gary on the head with her mallet. "Maybe next time you will let Sabrina do it, or just leave me to heal by my self!" Gary was on the floor with stars dancing around his head and X's on his eyes.

Cheryl sighed "When will he ever learn?"

9:00 Rocket building

The room was dark and cold, he sat at a desk with his hands at the back of his head and a sly smile on his face.

"The time is growing nearer."

There was a nock on the door and in came a mean wearing full armour, black armour with an "R" on the chest. He wore a black cap and had his hair in spicks.

"We are ready to attack brother."

"Very well…"

The Colin brother bowed at his older sibling before leaving to assemble the army.

"Oh and brother."

"Yes"

"Tell the army, the angles of light are our kill."

The younger brother thought for a moment before an evil smile came upon his face. He nodded his head and gave a evil laugh as he left the room.

Training room three

They where all training today, hitting walls and dummies along the way, they all could feel it…it was coming. The end was nearing, the final battle. The battle that will shape the future of the pokemon world. They had been training for 3 or 4 hours now, Brock, Misty and Ash now new there powers well. They where almost ready for the battle, but Lizzy and Cheryl decided they must pass one last test.

"Ok guys, you are almost ready…but you must pass one last test…you know to make sure you are ready." Cheryl said

"And it's more fun for us." Lizzy whispered to Cheryl who giggled at the comment.

The others where not sure what test Lizzy and Cheryl had in mind, they thought they had already been though all the tests. They all started giggling and smiling when Cheryl told them what test it was. This was more for the fun of them, then anything else.

"The test is called, operation 99" Cheryl explained. Soon everyone was grinning or giggling like mad. As Brock, Ash and Misty remained confused.

"Ok we have teams, Lizzy, Ericka, Sabrina you are team 1. Gary, Richie, Ash, team two. Lance, Brock, Misty and I team three. Ok the game goes like this, we have a base, which everyone must try and clam. If someone from another team tags you, you must stop where you are, because you are frozen. You will reman like that until ether the game is over or one of your team members tags you. Try to find each other's hid outs and clam the crystal." Cheryl held out three crystals.

"Who ever gets all three crystals and gets to the top of the mountain wins for there team. There will be three rounds, who ever wins the third round is the master of mission 99. No using pokemon. In each team there will be a leader, you will choose these leaders within your groups, they will be in charge, lessen to them and no cheating. Oh and the game…I mean the test must be held out-side at all times."

Everyone sweat dropped at Cheryl's attempt to hid the fact that this was a game, not a test, and she was just using an excuse to play a game.

"Ok I think that is all. Any questions?" Cheryl looked around, everyone was smiling and had a determined look in there eyes. "Ok here are you crystals, now let's go!" With that said everyone went in different directions.

Team 1

"Ok I vote Sabrina is leader." Lizzy said when they were out of ear shot.

"Humm I'm ok with that, how about you sab?" Ericka asked

"Ok, Oh and as your leader, NO CALLING ME SAB!!!" Sabrina yelled. Ericka and Lizzy sweat dropped at her first command.

"Ok so our hiding place will be in this cave, right. While Ericka stays here for a while to heal from tripping over, Sabrina and I will go looking for a hid out and meet back here in 15 mins regardless of what we have or have not found. Then if someone has not come back within 15 mins we will go looking for them, right?" Lizzy asked Sabrina and Ericka.

They both nodded and while Ericka hid right outside of the cave in a bush, Sabrina and Lizzy went to go find some hiding stops.

Team 2

"Ok so who is going to be team leader?" Richie asked.

"I will!" Gary and Ash said at the same time.

"You?" They both said again.

Richie sweat dropped as he thought they where going to fight.

"You don't know how to play, remember." Gary said

"Oh yeah…well ok." Ash said in defeat.

Richie looked at the two ex best friends in shock, he was sure a fight would brake out. "Well ok then, were will our bases be? And whose crystal will we take first?" Richie asked Gary.

"Humm…how about we make our hiding place in the hollow tree over there." Gary said pointing to a tree.

"Yeah ok that looks good." Ash said as they walked up to the tree.

They hid there crystal in the tree and begun to work out a plan. "Who do we attack first?" Richie asked once again.

"I say we attack one first." Gary said.

"Humm yeah ok!"

"Ok, Ash you stay here and guard the crystal till we come back. Richie you go and find team three's hid out. I will go find teams one's."

"OK!" They yelled before setting of to do there work, except Ash who sat down while looking for any sing of people.

"Oh and Ash" Gary said making Ash jump.

"Yeah"

"Stay hidden so they don't find out base." Gary said before leaving once again.

Ash sweat dropped. _'What kind of idiot does he think I am? Of corse I was going too hid!'_

Team three

"Ok so it's decided. Lance is the leader, our hiding place is near the pond, and while Brock stands guard, Misty, Lance and I will go looking for team one and two's hiding spot. If we do find them then, we will come back and tell whoever is here and wait for the others to come back, then we will plan the attack! And we all meet back here in 15 mins no matter if we find something or not. If someone is missing we go look for them, in the area they were searching, we all have our own areas, and help calls witch we use is an emergency. Right?" Cheryl said while trying to catch her breath.

"Right!" With that they went into different directions, and Brock hid up a tree.

The battle filed

Lizzy and Sabrina had not yet gone in different directions, they had been out for 5 mins and found nothing so far. They did not talk but decided to hide in a bush so they could discus a plan. While they were talking in a whisper Sabrina suddenly covered Lizzy's mouth with her hand and made them duck into the bush more. Lizzy was confused before she heard footsteps and then the sound of whispering, it was hard to here but then they heard it was Ash and Gary.

"Ash!" Gary hissed.

"I thought you where at the hid out!"

"I was, but I got tired so Richie took over my position." Ash said

"Well ok, have you seen anyone?"

Meanwhile Sabrina had thought of a plan. _I have an idea, sneak up on them and freeze them. Not with real ice though… _ Lizzy gave her a look that said 'well duh!' Sabrina smiled and told her to go right, and she will go left.

Lizzy was sneaking up behind Ash, while Sabrina did the same to Gary. When she heard Sabrina in here head again, she had gotten into position just like Lizzy and was counting to three of when they will attack. _One…two…THREE!_ On three both came out of hiding and even before Ash and Gary could do anything they where tagged.

"WHAT!" Gary yelled.

"Where did…how…awww man, I should have stayed in the tree." Ash said while looking at the giggling Lizzy and Sabrina.

Sabrina and Lizzy high fived at there captor and intended to 'interrogate'

"So…where is your hid out Hun?" Sabrina said to Gary as she draped on arm on his shoulder leaning agents him. He put on a big smile to match hers and decided to toy with them.

"Maybe you should find it your self…babe." Sabrina sighed.

"Fine if you don't want to help, then I guess me and Lizzy will be on our way. Cya."

"Have fun" Lizzy said as she and Sabrina waved goodbye.

"There isn't a chance Richie would come looking for us is there?" Ash asked.

Gary and Ash sighed as they realised they would be there for a while.

Meanwhile

Cheryl and Misty laughed as they saw Lizzy and Sabrina get Gary and Ash.

"Let's go see if we can get any information out of our frozen friends." Cheryl said with an evil grin.

"Sure!" They giggled as they walked over to Ash and Gary, Ash had his back to them, but Gary could see the two giggling teens perfectly.

"Har har har, you think this is funny?" Gary asked.

"Who is it, I can't see."

Misty went up behind Ash and put her hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who!?!?!" Misty asked while giggling. Cheryl sod next to Gary as Ash asked "Hey Misty! You here to free us?"

Misty removed her hands and stood in-between Gary and Ash.

"We will…for a price." Cheryl said.

"Tell us where you're hid out is, and we will get Richie to help you." Misty said

"NO WAY!" They both yelled at the same time. They where about to say something when Misty and Cheryl felt a tag on each of there shoulders and heard to familiar giggles.

"The terrible two strike again!" Gary said as Lizzy and Sabrina come into view.

"Oh man!" Cheryl said.

"We are good!" Sabrina said as she high fived Lizzy.

"Four in the same spot, what luck!" Lizzy said with a big grin.

The four sighed and looked at each other, knowing they might be stuck here.

Just as they where about to loss hope, Sabrina got tagged. There behind her was Lance with a grin. Little did he know Lizzy came up behind him, he turned around to face Lizzy and got tagged.

"Oh Soot!" Lance said as Lizzy un-tagged Sabrina.

"Hahar! Five in one place!" Lizzy yelled while throwing a fist in the air.

"Lets go find there hid outs." Sabrina said as she and Liz ran off.

All five of them watched them two go and sighed before turning to Lance with an evil look. "What?" "You could have helped us out!" Cheryl yelled.

Lance smiled. "Whoops"

In other places

Richie, Brock and Ericka stood there frozen. Just looking at each other.

"So whose fault is this again?!?!?!" Ericka said breaking the silence.

They where about to answer when they heard to giggling teens coming up the hill. Then to Brock and Richie's disappointment they saw Sabrina and Lizzy coming up the hill. They stopped and started laughing there heads off at the sight before them.

Brock, Richie and Ericka had caught each other at the same time. Richie had a hand on Ericka's shoulder, while Ericka had her hand on Brocks arm, and Brock had a hand on Richie's shoulder. When the two had finally stoped laughing and the three frozen friends had yelled a few words at them, they walked over to free Ericka.

"So it looks like our team is the last one standing." Sabrina said and Lizzy nodded.

"Huh?" The frozen trio said at the same time.

"Well you see.." Sabrina and Lizzy told them the story and Brock and Richie sighed.

"Trust them all to get stuck in the same spot!" Brock said while rolling his eyes.

"Yup now we are off to find the crystals, Cya!" Ericka yelled as the three ran off laughing.

15 mins later

"Ok, looks like Sabrina's team have won the first round." Cheryl said to everyone.

"Well duh the rest of us were kind of stuck!" Gary said making the tree winners laugh.

"Ok how about we do something different this time?" Cheryl suggested.

"Can we play?!?!!?" two deep voices came from the bush. As they said that thousands of team rocket members came out of the bushes with the Collins brothers leading them.

"The Collins brothers." Cheryl and Lizzy said

"Oh so you do remember us!" The oldest brother said.

The rest of them looked at Lizzy and Cheryl then back at the Collins brothers. "The who?" "How do you know them?" "What's this about, I thought the final battle would be with Giovanni, not these wimps." Gary said.

"The Collins brothers are not wimps!" They yelled.

"What haven't your presses angles told you about there past? About their roll in the present? Haven't they told you they are the light angles you have been looking for? How they and they alone could stop Giovanni with his plans?" the Collins brothers said in a mocking tone.

"Let's get this over with! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you shell get!" Cheryl yelled getting frustrated.

"Ready to die?" The older Collins brother said while getting into a fighting position, and calling all his team rocket members forward.

"Not today." Lance said as they all lined up in a fighting position.

The all stared each other down for what seemed an hour, after a few mins the oldest Collins brother yelled "Kill them, but…leave the angles for us." He words had ice hanging off them. Immediately the rockets ran at the group ready to attack to kill. Ash, Cheryl and Richie started off the battle with three thunderbolts surrounding them, witch was soon followed by two title waves with ice and fire added in them curtesy of Misty and Liz. Two mins into the battle and rockets where flying everywhere. Ericka was tripping them and poisoning them with the help of Lance who enjoyed the little game, while Sabrina and Gary where playing mind tricks and sending them flying. Brock and Richie had gone into a game of who can get rid of the most rockets. While Cheryl and Ash teamed up with the three pikachu's, the games they played with electricity where shocking. Lizzy and Misty where happily playing there own game of 'I can beat the crap out of more rockets in hand-to-hand combat then you can'. while togepi was happy watching safe inside, with the rest of the pokemon. This was an easy task getting rid of rockets, they did it nearly everyday, and it was a game target practice.

"It's insulting really, thinking those bird brains could beat us!" Lance said as he and Ericka finished of another 50 rockets

"I don't think-" Lizzy was cut off as she had to move from a flying rocket but re-gained her balance and soon continued. "I don't think they are meant to beat us, but be more of a distraction." She finished off.

"Distraction? Of what?" Misty asked stopping to look at Lizzy. "You look like crap." Misty said as she saw Lizzy covered in blood from head to waist.

Lizzy stopped after kicking a rocket into the air to reply. "Says she who is wearing the latest blood coat?" Misty looked herself up and down and soon realised she was in no better shape then Liz. Looking around none of them where really.

"Oh well." was all she could say before dogging a punch bring her back to reality.

"This is getting annoying, can't we get rid of them in one blast?" Ash said in a whinny voice.

"Yeah I am getting tired." Ericka added.

"I could use a rest, besides haven't Misty and Liz done that together power thing before?" Brock said as he looked at Gary and Sabrina.

Sabrina and Gary looked at each other, they new the power the angles of light held within them, but would all that unused power be too much? It was risky but looking around them everyone was covered in blood (mostly Misty and Liz, because they were fighting hand-to-hand) and where wearing down, except Misty and Liz who seem to have lots of energy to burn.

"W-we could try…it's a risk." Gary said looking at everyone who had stopped before continuing.

"It's risky because most of us don't have a lot of energy left…" Gary turned to Liz and Misty.

"You both have not used much of your power, so you two would have to find a way to get us all home. Since we will be using the rest of our energy. You up to that?" Misty and Liz looked at each other, and winced at the sight they saw. Then turned beck to Gary and nodded in agreement.

They all got into a circle and held hands while calling there power. "Water, fire, ice, wind, poison, grass, air, dragon, psychic, electricity, rock, steel, light and dark. We call upon your power." Gary and Sabrina chanted at the same time. They all closed their eyes while concentrating. The rockets and Collins brothers stopped and looked on confused. Then in a light of silver and gold the group's power hit the rockets. There where screams and cries of pain from all the rockets, the Collins brothers looked in horror as the light came near them.

"Time to leave." The youngest said.

"Agreed." The other brother said before teleporting them out with a slip on watch.

The power stoped and they all separated and looked around in amazement, all the rockets where down and nothing was left except ashes of there once fighting bodies. Lizzy turned around to find that her and Misty where the only ones awake. The others where out cold.

"And how are we supposed to move them?" Misty asked them both sweat dropped at the thought.

"OH COME ON! GET UP!" Liz yelled but soon found Misty was the only one that could here. Liz looked around and even the Pikachu's where out.

"Oh great! More bodies for us to carry!" Misty said while slapping her forehead.

"There is no way- I repeat no way I'm carrying them!" Liz yelled crossing her arms.

10 mins later

"I can't believe we are charring them!" Lizzy said as they stopped for a brake, they where almost there but they where tired. They would go one at a time. They would take one body and pull them 50 meters ahead. When the other came back they both would take two more. Then three, and four until they where all in the same spot ready to do the proses again. They had been doing this for 10 mins and where almost home, but boy where they ever tired.

"What a work out!" Misty said as she and Liz collapsed on the ground.

"I never thought they could be this heavy!!!" Lizzy complained.

"I can't wait till we get home already!" Misty said while drinking some water she made from her hand.

"Let's get moving, if we stop for much longer we will never get there." Lizzy said while helping Misty to her feet.

sigh "They really owe us for this!" Misty said as Liz helped Ash on her back. To there disappointment she feel over upon the weight. Lizzy shook her head as she looked at her fallen friend. _'This may take a while.'_

15 mins later

They had just put the last one into bed.

"Ok who ever thought of doing they lightest to heaviest? Brock weighs more then he looks!" Misty said as she and Liz slumped on the lounge.

"Ok so how the hell do you think we should make them pay us back?" Lizzy said with an evil grin.

Misty looked at Liz with a equally evil grin. "I don't know. But whatever it is, they are not going to like it." Both girls smiled and laughed evilly.

//////// Rocket building \\\\\\\\\\

The tall chair was facing its back to them. The Collins brothers came back to the rocket building covered in blood and bruised to the bone. They where going to replan, when Giovanni called them both to his office.

"I gave you an easy task. I honourable task, and what do you do? You fail. AGAIN!" Giovanni said while turning his chair to look at the Collins brothers.

They looked at each other then back at the boss with fear in there eyes. "We are sorry sir, we were-" he was cut off when the boss held up a hand telling him to shut his mouth.

"You have failed. You came back in a dishonourable state and left behind over 1, 079 of my men and women fighters to die. You should have stayed there for an honourable death." Giovanni smiled and called in two rockets with guns.

"This is the end of the line for you two. You were both there during the battle ageist there parents, we won that battle. Although you where unable to defeat there puny children? I have no more us for failures." Giovanni beckoned the rockets over. The Collins bothers stood ready to fight for there lives.

"Kill them." Giovanni said in such a cold tone it sent shivers down their spines.

The shot blasts of fire, but that was all they got out before the guns where aimed and fired.

bam bam

The guns went and the Collins brothers dropped dead on the floor with a load thump. Giovanni laughed and turned his chair around as the two rockets pulled the lifeless bodies out of the room. Giovanni brought up a picture of Cheryl and Lizzy with there hods down and there hair blowing in the wind. They where wearing there use well cloths with blue and yellow caps on.

"Your time will come soon my lovely's." Giovanni said with an evil laugh.

A/N: Whew long chappie! OK now cough

What will happen to Lizzy and Cheryl? When will the questions start about the angles of light? Will Sabrina and Gary ever tell them all of the information they know? Will Misty and Lizzy ever get their revenge? And what happened to togepi?!?!?! All those answers will be answered in the next chappie! So Cya!

I know you all want me to hurry up with the next chappie but I was busy.

crickets chirping

Ok so I was being kind of lazy! You guys are so mean! Can't I have one day off?

"…."

Yeah I thought so. --;;


	7. going crazy?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon….big surprise there. --;;

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Ritchie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla bla bla ((pokemon talking))

_talking in someone's mind_

**The key to their past**

** going crazy? **

The sun was shining in the room from the window. Making the whole house light up. It was quiet; the only sounds to be heard were those of faint snoring. Everyone was asleep except for one. She and Misty had falling asleep on the lounge as soon as they declared that the others owed them big time! She got up sick of just sitting there doing nothing, when she could be getting revenge.

"Misty" She said in a low voice "Misty wake up, time for revenge!"

At this word Misty's eyes flung open and an evil grin came upon her face as did Lizzy's. "Let's get em good!" Misty replied while getting up.

Misty and Lizzy where outside of the door they had dumped everyone just last night, they had in there hands a music player and a cd. With evil grins they went into the room and silently got everything ready. They put in the disk and turned the music player on; Misty turned it onto full volume and got the remote. They stood in front of there friends with evil smiles and got water around there hands. They both put in ear plugs looked at each other with sly grins and nodded.

"Count it." Misty said as she held up the remote with one hand and got the water ready with the other holding the hand up in there friends direction, and holding her other hand on her side. Lizzy had water ready in both of her hands and both arms up aiming straight for there friends. "One….two….THREE!" On three misty pressed the play button and extremely loud music entered the room. All teens where screaming and sitting up with there hands on their ears as soon as the music started. The music was loud and defining…and so evil.

Misty pressed stop and everyone looked at them with their hands still on there ears, before anyone could even move nor talk Misty and Lizzy yelled "WAKE UP CALL!" and with that blasted water (and a hint of ice, on Lizzy's part) at there friends. Once again they where screaming and yelling all sorts of complaints, confusion, and curses at the two teens. Soon enough the water stoped and the two girls where on the floor laughing at there friends.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!"

"HOW RUDE!"

"I THINK I HAVE GONE DEATH!"

"TALK ABOUT BEING WATER LOAGED!"

These where just some of the comments being shout at the two laughing girls. Soon enough they where able to stop and sit up.

"Pay back is SO much fun!" Misty said and Liz nodded in agreement.

"PAY BACK FOR WHAT!" Cheryl yelled

"WE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Ash added.

"OH YES YOU DID!" Misty and Lizzy yelled back.

"Ok, ok, ok STOP. Let's go down stairs and sort things out…but first let's get dried up."

The last part made Lizzy and Misty look at their friends and roll over laughing once again. The rest sighed and went to get changed.

10 minutes later

"Ok so why were you drowning us?" Lance asked as Gray came in and sat next to Lizzy.

"Pay back" Misty and Liz said

"Pay back for what?" Ericka asked confused.

Lizzy and Misty where about to answer when Gary beat them to it. "Pay back for making them carry us all back home last night."

"Hello, at least knock before you read my mind." Lizzy said while knocking Gary's head in a playful manner.

"Well yeah, he is right." Misty said paying no attention to the two knocking each others heads in.

"We told you that would happen before we made that attack." Sabrina said, while stopping Gary and Lizzy's fight.

"Well yeah, but you never said you guys where so dam heavy." Lizzy and Misty said.

"HEY!" They all yelled at Liz and Misty.

"They were tired; the weight would have been added." Brock said taking pity on his two younger friends.

Sabrina sighed and started walking out of the room, she grabbed Ericka and they pulled Liz and Misty outside.

"What?" Misty asked slightly irritated

"We have more important things to do other then fight." Sabrina said as they walked to her bedroom.

"You ok sab?" Ericka asked

Sabrina's right eye twitched at the nickname Ericka had given her. She breathed in and out twice trying to control her anger. "I'm fine, but we have research to do." Sabrina went under her bed and pulled out a pile of books taller then herself, all of them thick. The three girls eyes turned into little black dots and sweat dropped as they looked at the pile.

"Oh boy…this is going to be a long day." Lizzy said

Sabrina got six books and gave three each too Misty and Liz, they both looked at each other then back at Sabrina before falling on top of poor Ericka, the books where heavy and now Mist and Liz where crushing Ericka.

"Owie!" Ericka said while seeing stars.

Down stairs

Gary game back from his room with Brock and Richie following each of them had heavy books a mile high. They put the books on the table with a load lump. Cheryl, Lance and Ash looked at each other then back at Gary while Brock and Richie where on the floor.

"What are those for?" Lance asked.

"And please tell me we don't have to read them." Cheryl added.

At that moment the three pikachu's came out of the girl's room looking slightly scared.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as they climbed onto the table. Richie and Brock got into there seats while Gary still stood.

The three pikachu's held up five fingers, then four as they counted. As soon as they got down to zero they heard a big lump from upstairs. The 6 teens looked at each other then the stairs.

"I'm afraid to ask…" Lance said.

"You know what, I'll go see. While I do that feel free to get rid of all these books so I don't have to do anything!" Cheryl said in one breath then ran for her life. Gary rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Up stairs

Cheryl ran up stairs away from the big pile of books, only to find more books.

"MORE BOOKS? What is with you people and books?" She screamed in disbelief.

"Oh good, you can help us." Sabrina said as she handed Cheryl some books.

"Holey cow! Heavy enough?" Cheryl said just before she fell on the floor.

"Get reading!" Sabrina answered and turned back to her pile.

"Mind telling us what we are looking for?" Ericka asked while opening a book.

"Yeah, that would help." Lizzy added.

Misty got a big old book and opened it half way, it was covered in dust. She blew the dust away and heard a loud cough. Everyone looked up to see Lizzy's face covered in dust and Cheryl started laughing her head off, the others soon joined her.

"Ok, we are looking up information on the light angles." Sabrina said once everyone was done laughing and Liz had cleaned her face.

Lizzy and Cheryl looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _'Uh-oh' _

"Yeah we do know who the light angels are…" Sabrina said answering Ericka's question.

"Well great! Who are they? Oh and how can they help exactly?" Misty said with a smile.

"That is what we are going to find out, and the names of the light angels are…right here…" "It says the angels will appear in the world's time of need, angle Elizabeth, and angle Cheryl will need the power and hope of their court. We need to find out who their court is, before Giovanni kill's them." Sabrina said that and closed the book, to look at four stunned teens.

"Cheryl and Elizabeth are t-the l-light a-a-angels?" Ericka said and turned to find both the twins where are shocked at them.

Sabrina noticed this look and asked what everyone was thinking. "Didn't you guys know? Didn't your parents tell you, teach you to us your powers?"

Misty, Cheryl, and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Our parents died before they could tell us anymore then, take care of each other, we have powers and will save the world, we will meet new friends, find Misty and they both love us. Oh and never let Giovanni win." Cheryl answered in one breath.

"Yeah after that night, they found me and my sisters hoping to talk to my parents, but they where already dead. After that they lived with us for a year then found some connection to their family and went to live in saffron for a year then moved back to Cerulean. We had lost contact and never saw each other again, till a few weeks ago." Misty said.

Everyone just sat silent for a moment stunned, so enough Ericka broke the silence. "Well ok then…."

:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

Down stairs

:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

"Books, books, fighting techniques, ancient prophecies, yadda yadda…I'M SICK OF THESE BOOKS!" Ash yelled before he throws a couple of big the books on the ground with a loud thud.

Lance sighed, he was getting annoyed with hearing Ash complain, and even more annoyed at all these books.

Ericka came down the stairs with a book open in her hands. "Humm…interesting." She looked up to see all the boys looking at her; most of them had books with them except Ash whose books where on the floor. "Umm, guy you do know that we found out most of what we needed to, about…" Ericka looked at her watch and it read 12:46 "An hour ago."

The four boys moaned. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Brock yelled. "Have a cow, we where sorting out a plan…and I think we got one." They looked at her waiting for her to continue but instead she walked up the stairs again, it was a long plan so she was not going to explain it.

"HEY aren't you supposed to tell us the plan now?!?!?!" Gary complained.

A soft "_NO_" could be heard from up the top of the stairs.

The boys considered staying their, but thought it best to go up-stairs and find out the plan, they would annoy Ericka later.

:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

Up stairs

:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

Sabrina looked at Ericka when she came back up the stairs. "What did they think of the plan?" "Umm…ermm…they would like it a lot more if I had told them…."

"We can't send you to do anything, can we?" Cheryl asked

Ericka opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when the boys came into the room and sat down waiting for them to tell them the plan.

"Ok, well first of all we need to find out what Giovanni is planing. So we decided that the best way to do that and not get caught is if we send in an undercover spy. One of us will be put into the rocket head-coughers' as one of them. You will learn there ways be 'nice' to Giovanni yadda yadda. You get the idea. Until we know what he is planning, we can't really save the world, so what better why to solve a problem then to go into the core of it? The spy will check in on us every night though a rest watch, we will keep a tracer on you and that will also show your life sings, just in case we need to get he or she out of there extra fast." Sabrina paused and waited for it all to sink in before continuing.

"Who ever we choose to be our spy will have to be sneaky, and since it can't be Cheryl were going to have to train who ever we choose before we put them undercover. The spy will have to gain Giovanni's trust; and try to avoid talking to any rockets. They will have to commanding and able to get out of a sticky situation if it arises. We will send the spy in for about 2 weeks to see what they uncover; we may have to extend this time. So…what do you think?" Sabrina asked while looking around the room.

The girls all looked rather proud of their plan; the boy however where in shock.

"Ok first off I have to ask this…ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!" Gary yelled at them.

"We know the risks and we know the danger, but it has to be done! We can no longer sit around waiting for an attack and hoping we might somehow find out information about the battle to come. Yes it's risky; yes it's scary but we have to do this." Sabrina answered; silencing everyone into thought.

Everyone remained silent until lance spoke up "Ok so if we can't send Cheryl-which I totally don't get- who do we send? Lizzy maybe she's our best fighter and could get out of tough situations." He suggested

This suggestion was quietly shoot down by a frantic Cheryl "if you think I'm going to let you send her into team rocket YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND! She's the only family I have left; I am not letting ANYONE hand her over to the rockets! They would know it was her and would finally kill her like they have been trying. Then they would kill me; all of us and soon the world would follow." Cheryl yelled while standing up and yelling in lances face.

Lance put his hands in front of his face in a means of defence and took several steps back; fearful of what Cheryl would do to him. "Ok bad idea; got it."

"I still don't get why we can send them; they are our best help at completing this mission." Concluded Brock, unaware of the glairs everyone was sending him.

"Well someone tell them our story cuz I'm sick to death of having to repeat it." Cheryl said to the people around her before walking out of the room; seemingly to a training room.

Lizzy sighed as she watched Cheryl walk out; before standing up "I'm going to go after her; make sure she doses nothing stupid." She turned to misty "You know the story better then anyone; we most likely wont be back for a while so fill me in later." She announced before leaving the room in search for her twin.

Misty sighed as everyone looked at the door she just left with worried looks. She looked back at the people around her and soon got their attention. "I'm going to tell you this first; it's sad, long and painful; so no interruptions. It went like this; it all happened from before we where born. In a time where the rockets believed they would take over the world. One group would always stop them though; the group that's name shell stay un-named. This group consisted of 6 people. The waterfalls; the Katchem; and the Stewarts. They had many battles together but none as tuff as the one agents Giovanni. No-one is sure of the details of that battle but we are sure that after it; the group split. They were said to stay in contact; but they lead different lives after that. 7 years after that battle the rockets decided to kill of their group one by one; there for taking revenge and soon being able to take over the world; with no-one to stop them. The one thing they didn't count of is us; they remained unaware that the group had children. And it remained that way until the battle. Their first target? The leaders of the group; the Stewarts. It was a rainy day…."

Misty begins her story. Although in other places Lizzy had found Cheryl.

Down stairs; Training room 4

Cheryl was sitting on the window still; one of her feet was laid out the length of the still while the other dangled. She had Skyler on her lap and was stroking her back while she looking at the world around her through the window; in deep thought.

This is how Lizzy found her when she opened the two large wooden doors; with Bella on her shoulder. She sighed as she closed the doors behind her and quietly approached her twin.

Lizzy stoped a few feet away from Cheryl and attempted to lighten her mood. "Penny for your though."

Cheryl remained staring out the window as if she hadn't heard her. Lizzy looked at Bella helplessly' before turning back to Cheryl. "Want to talk about it?"

Getting no response from her Lizzy sighed and turned; as she started walking away Cheryl spoke. "It's no fair." Lizzy stoped dead and turned around to face her. "What's not?"

"Life – our life. Team rocket. Mum and dad being dead. Everything."

Lizzy walked up to her and sat in front of her. "I know. But mum and dad never said it would be easy. They taught us a lot of things; giving up was not one of them."

Cheryl's head turned so fast Liz was sure she got whiplash. "IM NOT GIVING UP!" Cheryl yelled at her with tears in her eyes. "IT'S NO FAIR! WHY DID OUR LIVES HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? ALL WE DO IS SACRAFICE OURSELFS AND OUR HAPPENISS! IF THIS IS WHAT BEING A HERO IS LIKE; I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO PUT THIS ON OUR SHOULDERS? WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE? YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! And they want to take that from me as well." The last part was a whisper and the tears slid down her face.

Lizzy got up and moved Cheryl's leg before hugging her. After awhile Cheryl stopped crying but not before Lizzy's top was socked. Cheryl pulled herself away and whipped her tears from her face. "I know it's no fair Cheryl. I know no matter what I say it's not going to stop the pain. I know it's hard; and not fair. But they are not going to take me away from you." Cheryl sniffled and nodded her head.

"I wont let them; never." Cheryl said with determination.

Skyler put a paw on her arm from the floor' (where she had moved to for Lizzy; next to Bella) she whimpered at her; silently asking her if she was ok.

"I'm ok Skyler, really." Cheryl said before picking her up and hugging her. Bella also jumped up and hugged her before jumping onto Lizzy's shoulder. "Come go get dried off and we will meet the others. While I change my top."

"How many of the same tops do you have? I mean do you wear any different outfits?" Cheryl asked lighting the mood.

"ME? You hypocrite have you seen your wardrobe lastly; or anyone else in this place for that matter? She asked while standing up and helping Cheryl up. She giggled and they went to get cleaned up before meeting the other.

"_OK so life is far from perfect for me and Liz. I suppose as long as I have her and my friends; ill be ok. Life is unfair and most of the time it sucks but I can- and do- have a lot of good times with my friends. Maybe after this battle we can get semi normal lives. Who knows?"_

To be continued! I know that was kind of short and it took me FOREVER to finish. But I have writers block! So I will continue to write this. Don't worry I will not give up! Anyway coughs

Preview.

Lizzy: "Who else thinks letting them cook is a BAD idea."

All hands rise

Ash: "Oh god they are going to blow the kitchen up!"

Brock: "Have a little faith guys they can't be that-"

Boom!!!

Brock: "bad…."


	8. cooking troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon….big surprise there. --;;

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Ritchie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla Bla Bla ((pokemon talking))

_talking in someone's mind_

**The key to their past**

** cooking troubles **

Once Cheryl and Lizzy had come out of the training room and gotten cleaned up, they decided they where hungry and went to the kitchen to find food. What they found was everyone in the kitchen talking. Everyone stoped talking and looked up at Cheryl and Lizzy.

"What? Have I grown two heads or something?" Cheryl asked them. Seemingly to lighten the mood. It worked and soon everyone was smiling.

"I'm hungry" Complained ash. Cheryl went to sit down next to him on the sofa. While Liz sat next to Mist on the kitchen counter.

"I agree! We should make a late breakfast!" Cheryl announced.

Misty leaned over to Liz and whispered into her ear; so no-one else could hear. "How the hell do they eat so much and yet they still look as skinny as sticks?"

"I got no clue." Lizzy whispered back.

"I know why don't I make us some waffles and eggs?" Brock suggested while getting up. Cheryl jumped out of her seat and made Brock sit down again. "You always cook. Misty and me will cook this time." Cheryl said while smiling. She looked at Misty. "What do ya say? Want to help?"

Misty smiled and got off the bench. "Sure!"

Everyone except Cheryl, Misty, and Brock looked horrified. "Ahhh I don't think that's a good idea maybe-" Lance started only to be cut of by Brock.

"Come on, give them a go. What's the worst they could do?"

"Blow up the house; that's what." Ericka whispered to Sabrina. Gary and Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"Ok then it's settled! You all relax and let Cheryl and I work our magic!" Misty announced happily while her and Cheryl started to get set up. Cheryl walked up to Lizzy and showed her away. She went and sad next to Gary and Sabrina.

"This is a bad idea…" she whispered to Gary. He nodded. "I give them 10 mins."

10 mins later

Half the food Cheryl and Misty where 'cooking' had already burnt. The kitchen was a mess. The oven had smock coming from it, and everyone besides the 'cooks' and Brock had a fearful look in there eyes. They all had retreated to one end of the room in a huddle. They where as far away from them as they could get.

"Who else thinks letting them cook was a BAD idea?" Lizzy asked. All hands; excepted Brock shot up in the air in a silent agreement.

"Oh god their going to blow up the kitchen!" Ash announced as he watched Cheryl put something in the oven.

"Have a little faith guys they can't be that-" Boom Brock stopped sort as a loud explosion ringed though-out the house. The kitchen was now on fire and Cheryl and Misty had fallen onto the ground by the explosion.

"…bad" Brock finished as Lizzy jumped up to stop the fire. The others soon joined.

15 mins later

The whole kitchen was dripping wet and there where burn marks left over from the fire. Everyone had now calmed down and sat Cheryl and Misty on the sofa while the stood up in front of then glairing. Cheryl and Misty where looking at their shoes and twiddling their thumbs waiting for someone to speck.

The silence was defining and Ash soon decided to brake it. "I'm still hungry." Everyone looked at him horrified as though he just announced he was getting married to a chair.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lance said

"Well aright, I'm kind of hungry myself." Lizzy admitted looking down as a blush creped on her face. Gary slapped his forehead and sighed. "Not you to." He said.

"Well now that you mention food…" Ericka trailed off biting her bottom lip. Brock sighed as he looked at the remains of the kitchen. "I can't do anything with that now."

"If only we where in distance of a town." Sabrina whispered.

"Heeelllloooo! What do you people think these cool watches are for? Teleporting! Cuz they sure as help don't tell the time!" Gary said. Everyone stopped and looked at him before Lizzy hit him on the head.

"Ok 1. They are to be used in an emergency. 2. They only teleport you when you have completed a mission. And 3. Of cores they don't tell the time!" Lizzy yelled at Gary while he rubbed his head where her hand had hit him.

"Wine, Wine, Bitch, Bitch. Think up an idea and get your head bitten off" Gary muttered under his breath. Lizzy glared at him and Lance spoke before they could start a fight.

"Ok why don't we just teleport to a close down and have lunch there?" He asked looking at Gary and Sabrina; silently asking for there help.

Sabrina sighed. _'I am kind of hungry…and I suppose we could do it where no-one will see us. All of us popping out of nowhere would rise some questions. I'm going to have to meditate after thing. sigh fine whatever, ill do it.'_ "Fine whatever, ill does it…"

Everyone smiled and got into a circle. Sabrina began concentrating when Lizzy said. "And because Cheryl and Misty destroyed the kitchen; they are paying!" Laughter and complaints could be heard before the group where no more with a flash of light.

The three picatues and togepi and looked at each other, and the spot their masters had been moments before.

Some city in some unknown town 5:59

The sun was setting on the ocean reflecting on the water. There where a few palm trees around this beach providing shade in its sandy dunes. The seagulls swanked as the water rushed agents the rocks. The golden sand covering the beach began to shift in the wind. The sand shifted making a perfect tornado like circle as 9 friends appeared on the once deserted beach. The sand soon settled again and everything appeared to be back to normal.

Fighting could be heard from the strangers as they separated from their circle. Each seeming to have a look around there surroundings while two of the 9 friends where complaining.

"Ok I know we destroyed the kitchen and all but don't you think it's a little harsh making us pay for all of you?!" Cheryl asked once again trying to sway her friends into paying for themselves.

"NO" Came the reply from each respectable master/mistress. "Give up Cheryl; they are never going to give in. Although I still think Brock should pay the price as well; considering he was the one encouraging us?" Misty said while Cheryl thought about how evil her supposably 'innocent' her friends where.

"Don't bring me into this; I didn't try to blow the base to a pile of rubble." Brock defended himself.

"Yeah that's interesting and all but can I plllleeeaasseee get something to eat!" Ash wined. Lance sighed. "Ok fine; let's go find some restaurant."

"Does that mean leaving the beach?" Asked Liz disappointed. Gary sighed and started pulling her away. "Come on little mermaid, lets go." Liz looked at Gary insulted but kept her mouth shut anyway.

Soon enough they arrived in town and started looking for some place to eat. Sabrina came across a small place called "de' Latvian" it looked like a good place to get a decent meal. It didn't hurt that the waiters where cute. _'I'm dating, not blind!'_ Sabrina smiled at the thought. "Hey guys that looks like a nice place." She said pointing to the restaurant.

Everyone followed her gaze and smiled. _'Humm…funny she hates fancy restaurants. She said they where to stuffy for her…oh well. Maybe she changed her mind.'_ Gary shrugged and went to follow the rest of the group to the restaurant.

The restaurant was beautiful with the large wooden doors for an entry and high roof with pictures of angels and cupids with arrows decorating the roof. The walls were a rich gold with white lining, and a white strip in the middle of the wall. There where paintings of different people and some famous paintings from artist all over the world. The tables were all round and had white cloths on them. On each table they had a vase with roses and beautiful crystal china.

A waiter' was there to greet them and took them to a balcony outside. The balcony was small and had roses, vines and other various plants around it. The table there was much the same as the ones inside except it was made to fit all nine friends. Everyone sat down and where given menus and a glass of water before the waiter was off.

(A/N: just so you know where everyone is sitting. because it's a round table I'm starting anywhere. I'll start with the people who can see through the glass doors into the restaurant. It go's like this. Lance and on his left in Ericka on her left is Sabrina on her left is Gary, on his left is Lizzy on her left is Cheryl, on her left is Misty, on her left in Ash on his left is Brock and on his left in once again Lance. Got it? Good.)

The moon was now out and from their position you could clearly see it on the black sky littered with twinkling stars.

"What to order? What to order? Humm?" Ericka asked to herself looking at the menu. Lizzy grinned as she looked at her menu before announcing "Everything is so expensive…I mean $45 for lobster, $85 for crab and some sea food and $100 dollars for fish eggs with a fancy name? Well I'm sure as hell glad _I_ don't have to pay for this. Don't you think Sabrina?"

"You know your right, these prices are huge! I think ill have the fish eggs…maybe the lobster. What do you think Gary want to have a lobster each?" Sabrina replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh god, I'm going to be broke after this…" muttered Misty under her breath. "Right there with ya." Cheryl replied looking defeated and fearful at her friend's choice of meal.

"I think I'll order it all!" Announced Ash with a happy smile.

"Ash you eat a lot; this I know. But you can't get everything!" Lance yelled

"Why not?" Ash replied innocently while everyone else around the table sweat dropped.

The waiter returned and once everyone had ordered he was off again. The 9 friends talked, laughed and fought for 10 mins before they where given their meals. Everyone was quiet during the meals, content on eating in a comfortable silence. The group remained in the same place talking and having fun after their meals until they decided to head to the beach or something.

"Check please!" Gary yelled as everyone got ready to leave. Lizzy snickered at the lame line and Gary glared at her. Lizzy looked innocent and the waiter came with their check before another fight could brake out.

Gary gave a low whistle at the price on the check. Sabrina and Lizzy looked over his shoulder and grinned. Misty and Cheryl took the check and screamed. "How could- ohmygod ho- oh god" Cheryl yelled in hysterics. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" Misty muttered in panic over and over.

Brock and Lance took a look at the price and their eyes widened. Ericka took a step away from her hysterical friends. No one said anything for a while before Ash spoke up and shocked everyone. "That's a lot of money. I know you blow up the kitchen and all but…I'll help you guys pay for it." Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. "What" he questioned at their looks.

Misty and Cheryl snapped out of it and surprised Ash by screaming and jumping on him in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" The yelled while hugging him. Ash tried to keep his balance and muttered something about having to breathe before they got down again.

Lizzy sighed "Fine; I'll help as well" Misty and Cheryl smiled and tackled her to the ground in a hug. Lizzy gave a small 'oaf' sound from beneath the two. Sabrina told them she would also help. "But no hugs!" she added and the two paused in their action before taking a step back and smiling innocently.

"Fine I'll be the good guy and help to; no hugs. Oh hell we al will just pitch in." Gary announced while helping Lizzy to her feet. Liz got up and brushed off her skirt while glaring at her attackers who grinned back. _"Did they hug me to death because they where happy, or because they wanted to tackle me to death? Could that even be called a hug? Since when is Gary Mr. nice guy. Not only did he say he will help with their money problem but he HELPS ME UP! Humm…his got to be up to something. I WILL find out what; and if his not then shoot me, because I'm positive his up to something! I will find out Gary Oak; mark my words!"_ Lizzy thought while watching Gary with a critical eye.

Five mins later everyone had paid for dinner and they where heading back to the beach. Lance and Brock where leading talking about the different pokemon foods, while Sabrina and Ericka where talking/fighting behind them. Cheryl, Ash, and Gary where talking about the pokemon league. While at the back Liz and Misty where talking; well Misty was talking while Lizzy continued to wonder what Gary was up to.

"So what do you-" Misty stoped short realising Lizzy wasn't listening instead was looking at Gary. _'Ok what's with her? Usually I would suspect she's in love with him; but I know that's not true. So why does she keep looking at him? –Well duh misty; if you want to find out ask her- Oh right. Who are you? –Your conscience a.k.a the annoying voice in your head. - Oh joy! – Don't use sarcasm on me girl! Sometimes I wonder what you use your brain for. Talk to her you idiot! – Ok god! I'm taking to my self, asking myself questions, answering them, and now I'm insulting myself; huh so this is what it's like to be insane…'_

Misty waved her hand in front of Lizzy's face and effectively got her attention. Liz blinked once then turned her head to look at misty with her hands crossed across her chest. "Huh?" She asked with a blank face. "What's up? You're not listening; and you keep looking at Gary." She whispered as to not get the others attention. Not that they would hear; they had fallen behind quiet a bit; but not so much that they could not see them.

Lizzy looked back at Gary while she whispered her answer to misty. "He is being nice; his got to be up to something. I'm going to find out." Lizzy suddenly looked back at Misty and grinned "Want to spy with me? I'll get Cheryl, Ericka and Sabrina and we can find out." Misty grinned and agreed. "Wait do you think Sabrina will go behind her boyfriends back and openly spy on him?"

Misty and Lizzy appeared to ponder on it before they both laughed "Oh yeah". "Ok so we will make a movie night with the others and tell them abut our plan then, sound cool?" Misty grinned at her friend's evilness. "Can't wait."

Back up where Cheryl, Ash and Gary where talking Cheryl could have swan she heard her sisters evil laugh. _'Ok I'm going insane; I think I just got this feeling Lizzy planning something…something big…something evil…something cool and fun…something to do with all the girls…something to do with Gary. Humm...sounds like Lizzy. Either that or I'm going insane.'_ Cheryl shrugged and got mad when Ash and Gary said that the next pokemon master would be a guy, because girls can't be pokemon masters.

Gary and Ash laughed as Cheryl took their bait and started insulting them in every language she know with every cures and jinx she could think of calling them sexist. _'She is so easy to trick. Lol wow. I just go this major feeling someone is planning agents me! Hum last time I got that feeling Lizzy and I have a mini war concluding with both of us being frozen for a week. I bet she's planning against me again. No matter this will be fun. I can get all the guys to help me. Yeah that will work. It will be hard convincing Brock and Lance; but I can do it! MUHAHA watch out Lizzy; the war is about to begin!'_ Gary smiled a creepy evil smile making Cheryl and Ash take a few steps away from him with fearful and wide eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The beach 8:50

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once everyone was at the beach they decided to go home considering the time; and the fact that they had to leave their pokemon at home and they where worried. They just can't leave for to long; things tend to get out of hand when they do. Although they think they won't be seeing team Rocket for a while; with the loss of all their people; and the brothers they will be staying a way to lick their wounds and gather more people. Which is bad for them; but that means they can get a well need brake.

"OK let's go home." Lance announced. Everyone agreed and got into a circle once again. Sabrina and Gary said a few words and soon the sand started to pick up in a tornado like circle around them again. There was a flash of light and soon the friends where gone; leaving the beach once again deserted and peaceful.

Home 9:00

The friends all landed in a sudden heap of bodies on the kitchen floor. There where yells, fighting and complaints as they all tried to get out of the tangled mess.

"Get your butt out of my face!"

"Ow that was my leg!"

"HEY my arms attached to my body you know!"

"Gary if you don't get off me this second you will be so frozen all week!"

"You people are driving me insain! Since when did I end up on the bottom of the dog pile! Everyone up before I give you a shock that will cause a bad hair day for a week!" (A/N: Guess who that was.)

These were some of the comments and threats yelled around until the group were finally able to get out of the tangled mess.

"Ok I said lets go home. NOT lets go into the forest and attacked by random pokemon!" Lance yelled at Gary and Sabrina.

"Yeah ok we made a little mistake on the landing part of the spell. Be happy we got us out of there in time. Plus I didn't see any of you coming up with ideas to get us out of there!" Gary yelled back.

"OK, ok, shut up! Where all tired, we have had a long day. Let's just get to bed. Things will be better in the morning. Right sub?" Ericka asked Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded then turned to look at Ericka. "Don't call me 'sab'!" Ericka smiled slyly.

"Ok; bed time! Ya know before I go nuts and finally freeze you all for the night." Lizzy said before going up the stairs to bed. All eyes followed her as she left.

Gary went over to Sabrina and gave her a short kiss. "Night guys." He announced before leaving.

Sabrina touched her lips in surprise while smiling. She noticed everyone looking at her and blushed. "Night everyone." She said before she ran up the stairs.

"Oh she is so not getting out of this! Night guys" Cheryl announced to everyone before running up the stairs looking determined.

"Night guys; you can sleep in tomorrow." Lance said before him and broke went to their bedroom.

Soon Ericka was gone as well leaving Ash and Misty their together. "So..." Ash started not really knowing what to say to his best friend.

Misty laughed. "Good night Ash." Ash smiled and when Misty turned to walk away he made a fast decision. Misty was at the bottom of the girls stairs about to go up when she was turned around. She looked up at Ash and was about to ask him what was wrong. When before she could say anything she found his lips on hers. _'Omg what's he doing?!?! –kissing you idiot! Don't just stand there!'_ Misty's eyes where wide in surprise before she slowly closed them and kissed Ash back.

Ash put his hands around her waist and Misty put hers around his neck. They soon came up for air and looked into each others eyes. "What was that for?" Misty asked confused. Ash gave her that sexy smile that made her knees go weak. "What? Gary can kiss his girlfriend but I can't kiss mine?"

Misty blushed and looked down before looking into his eyes again. "But I'm not your girlfriend." She pointed out. Ash gave her a sly smile. "Oh I haven't done that part yet? I knew there was something I was forgetting. Oh well."

Misty blushed again. "But Ash I'm not your girlfriend, you can't just keep going around kissing me! You- You haven't even asked me out! What if I didn't want to go out with you? What if-" Ash cut of her ramblings by kissing her again. Ash licked her bottom lip asking for entry. Misty opened her mouth gladly and ash started exploring her mouth.

While the kiss got more passionate two sneaky twins were standing up the top of the girl's stair case; with their arms folded over their chest, watching the seen unfolded.

Cheryl leaned in to Lizzy and whispered with a smile on her face. "I told you night time is when all the juicy stuff happens." Lizzy matched her smile with one of her own. "And I told you Gary 20 dollars. So cough it up."

Cheryl's smile was whipped of her face. "Oh man!" She dug into her pocket and pulled out a 20. She handed her the money while cursing under her breath.

Lizzy gave a silent laugh of victory and looked down once again at Misty and Ash. "It's getting a little hot out there. Want to brake them up; or should I?" Lizzy asked with a smile.

Cheryl looked back at the pair. Misty had one hand on the back of his neck and the other through his hair. Ash had one hand under her shirt stroking her back while the other sat lazily on her hip. Cheryl made a face at the scene. "I will. Like now; before they decided to grope each other in the kitchen.

Lizzy made a face at the thought. She hit Cheryl in the stomach. "Thanks for the visual." She added her voice dripping with sarcasm. Cheryl smiled before coughing extremely loud.

Both Ash and Misty jumped apart so fast you would think they where burnt. Misty fixed her top and turned around to face her friends. Her face was flushed and a blush married her face. While Ash stood behind her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh hi guys…how long you been there?" Misty asked suddenly finding the tiles interesting.

Cheryl and Lizzy walked the rest of the stairs till, they where in front of Misty. Lizzy smiled "Long enough for me to win $20 dollars."

Ash stepped to Misty's side and put and arm around her waist pulling her to him. Before anyone could say anything there was a flash of light. Everyone looked in the middle of the kitchen and there stood Eric and Ritchie.

"Where have you guys been all this time? You missed out on a lot of fun." Cheryl said while smiling before going up to Ritchie and hugging him.

(A/N: They aren't going out cough yet cough but they have a thing.)

Lizzy smiled and went to hug Eric. "You changed your hair. You got taller. And you have nicer cloths. I like it." Eric smiled before pulling her into another hug.

"Knew you would. Anyway we have been to different parts of the pokemon world; collecting information; nearly getting killed yada, yada." He replied.

"Yeah it was lots of fun." Ritchie looked at Cheryl. "I missed you though. Cheryl blushed and everyone went to sit at the table. Eric and Lizzy sat on the sofa, Cheryl and Ritchie sat on the kitchen bench. And misty and ash sat on two chairs, making a sort of triangle.

Ritchie noticed Ash and Misty holding hands and raised an eye brow. "Things have changed a lot around here ha?" Eric noticed it as well and smiled.

Misty and Ash blushed and looked down while Cheryl and Lizzy smiled. "Yeah we just caught them making out. It was funny." Cheryl said while smiling. She stopped smiling at Lizzy's next statement. "Yeah funny for you until I won the bet and got $20 dollars out of it." She said while waving the money in her hand like an oriental fan.

Everyone laughed at Cheryl's annoyed look before looking at Eric and Richie. "So what happened?" Misty asked while getting more comfortable and resting her head on Ash's chest. Ash smiled at the movement. _'I could get used to this.'_

"Well lost of things. But the most important thing was w found a spell that will keep all rockets out of hour house. And out of this area." Eric said rather proud of themselves.

"Cool, can we use the spell?" At everyone's look Lizzy blushed and looked down. "Dumb question got it." Eric smiled and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and making her blush even more.

Cheryl smiled at the sight. "When can we use the spell. Cuz I like the sound of using it as soon as possible." Richie told them they could use the spell tomorrow, but for now they should get some rest.

"We have a big day ahead of us. So if Ash and Misty are done making out in the kitchen, and Cheryl and Lizzy are done laughing at their expense. I suggest we get some sleep." Everyone agreed and soon everyone was up and in their respectful rooms.

TBC

OK I think that was a good chappie, don't you? Ok I would talk right now, but I can't be bothered. So yeah. The next chappie will be good.

Preview

Brock: "I'm not sure; but I think that wasn't supposed to happen."

Gary: "This is no way my fault. I would not do that to her!"

Lance: "It's no one's fault…but how do we fix it?"

Eric: "Damn...ok this is bad this- how there really cute like that."

All: "ERIC!!!"


	9. Babysitters?

Disclaimer: see first chappie

-------------------------------------------

Ages

-------------------------------------------

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Ritchie: 15

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla, Bla, Bla ((pokemon talking))

---------------------------------------------------

Soon to be couples:

Gary/Sabrina

Ash/Misty

Richie/Cheryl

Eric/Lizzy

Ericka/Lance

Brock/no one

-----------------------------------------------------

The spell I use means nothing; I made it up, Duhh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** The key to their past**

** - Babysitters? - **

It was 11:43 when everyone was up and had greeted Eric and Ritchie, they where in the kitchen talking. Eric and Ritchie where seated on the sofa while the others sat else where around the kitchen, listening to their friends. They had told them some of there stories, of how they talked to people all over the different islands they visited, what kinds of pokemon they saw and how they got themselves into and out of trouble. But the thing that interested them all the most was the spell they brought back with them.

"It's a spell that will keep out all unwanted people. What we have to do is sit in a circle and have the ingredients mixed together in a pot. After I say a few words, everyone will say there own line and cut their hand with a knife; offering their blood. Once everyone has done that poof the spell will be caste." Ritchie, explained to the group of friends.

"Yeah it sounds good but what does the inscription say?" Gary asked a little suspicious of this to-good-to-be-true spell. "I mean the last spell we tried got us all turned into pokemon for a week."

"Well yeah, but you got to admit; it was funny." Cheryl said laughing at the memory. "I mean what's the chance that we would screw up again?" As she finished that sentence a lightning bolt flashed in the sky with a loud clap of thunder. Cheryl 'eeped' and hid behind Sabrina.

Lizzy looked at Cheryl and hit her on the head. "You had to jinx it didn't you?!?!" She yelled at her. The others looked around kind of scared but brushed it off.

"When can we do the spell?" Sabrina asked pulling Cheryl from behind her and making her sit down again. _'If she gets hit again, I'm not getting in the way, I an't no shield!' _

"Hoe about now, it's not like where doing anything important." Eric answered. Lance nodded and stood up taking control of the situation. "Ok, Ritchie you Ash and I will get the ingredients. Eric you Ericka, and Sabrina get the meeting room set up, that's were we re going to do the spell. Lizzy you Gary, Cheryl and Misty go look around; make sure we will have no interruptions. Got it?" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to get their jobs done.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Magic shop; Ritchie, Ash and Lance**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

The three friends walked through the doors of the magic shop and looked around. The shop was small but had plenty of books and things in jars. They where standing in front of the stairs to lead down to the magic shop. In the middle of the shop was a big round table with chairs all around it. Across from that was a counter with a cash-register and other things a shop would need. At the back of the shop was another stair case this one leading up to another level that appeared to be full of books, various bookcases where also set around the room.

(A/N: Bad description, if you watch "Buffy the vampire slayer". Think Giles magic shop in season 6.)

"I can't believe normal humans have shops like this. They don't know magic is real, do they?" Ash asked extremely confused at the idea.

Ritchie and Lance shook their heads and smile. "Nope, they just like to think it's real. Plus we live in the pokemon world; it's not exactly normal here." Ritchie answered. All of them walked down the stairs and stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey! Maggie, where are you?" Ritchie called out in the shop. They where meet with silence until the door next to the stair case opened up.

"Omg, Ritchie!" Screamed a young girl looking to be about their age, she ran up to him and the two embraced. They let go of each other and Ash and Lance got a better look at her. She was about Ritchie's height with long red hair that stoped at the small of her back; she had ocean blue eyes and only wore a bit of make up. She was wearing a long white skirt that ended at her ankles; she wore a light purple blouse with it and completed the outfit with white sandals.

Ash leaned over to Lance and whispered to him while keeping his eyes on the girl. "Wonder what would happen if Cheryl found out about her." Lance nodded mindlessly while thinking up the possibility in his head. _'Wouldn't be pretty.'_

The girl looked Ash and Lance up and down before smiling and turning back to Ritchie. "How are you?" She asked after the guys where done basking. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked while sitting on a chair by the table.

"I'm good; and where here to collect some ingredients for a protection spell." Ritchie turned to Ash and Lance. "Guys this is Maggie." He turns back to Maggie. "These are my friends Ash and Lance."

Maggie nodded at the two and Lance soon continued after introductions were done. "So can you help us?" Maggie seemed to be thinking it over.

"How is Cheryl, like you still living with her?" Ash and Lance looked surprised and Ritchie blushed. "Yeah I am, but why does that matter?"

Maggie shook her head. "Don't worry; I'll help you. One second I'll get the stuff from down stairs."

After Maggie left Ash got a sly smile. "So does Cheryl know about her?" Lance rolled his eyes and went to look at a few books while his friends fought.

"Yes she does, but she's just a friend. So stop thinking whatever you're thinking with that sick mind of yours. I would never be anything but friends with Maggie; she's like a sister to me. Besides, I love che-" Ritchie soon realised what he was saying and shut his mouth.

Ash and Lance snapped their heads to look at their friend who was busy looking at the floor. Lance snapped out of it first. "You LOVE her?!?!?!" He asked walking back over to his friends and looked at him in shock.

Ash put on a grin. "Oohhh have you told her? Have you? Have you? Have you?" He asked suddenly feeling like he was in pokemon high again.

Ritchie looked at his friends considering his answer before talking. "I'm waiting for the right moment; so if you don't mind NEVER opening your big mouths until I tell her." Before they could answer though; Maggie came back in with a big smile on her face and caring a box.

"Ok I got the things you will need." She handed Ritchie the box and went to the cash register. "So who's paying?"

All friends looked at each other when Ritchie pulled out his wallet and sighed. "How much is it this time?" Maggie counted it up and after paying they where all set to leave.

"So Ritchie…I was thinking maybe you want to do something tonight or maybe tomorrow. We could go to the movies or something. You know on a…date maybe." Maggie asked with hopeful eyes.

Ritchie sighed "I can't mags' I got to save the world and stuff. Besides we have been through this before remember?" Maggie sighed and looked down. Ash and Lance felt they should leave so went outside to wait for their friend.

"I know…I just hoped you had changed your mind." Ritchie walked up to Maggie and lifted her face up to look in her eyes.

"I love you Maggie, but not how you want me to. I'm sorry, but I can't ever give you what you deserve." Maggie nodded and Ritchie whipped away a few of her tears.

"Ok but…can we maybe you know…catch up sometime? I miss you Ritchie. I miss you a lot." Ritchie let go of her face and stepped away from her.

"Maggie I have my own life now. Things are different now. I can't see you anymore. If I didn't need these ingredients I don't think I would have ever have seen you again. I'm in love Maggie; I haven't loved since Rose, and now. She is different, and if I want this to work- and I do. I can't be around you. I can't have you corrupting her, or anything else like you did to Rose."

Maggie was crying now and took a step towards Ritchie; he took one back. "Ok I made a mistake with Rose and Rachel and maybe Cassandra as well…then there was also Jenny, but that doesn't mean you have to stay away from me." Ritchie shock his head.

"You don't understand; I can't be around you- no I won't be around you. I love Cheryl and I WILL make this work. If that means staying away from you, then I'm sorry." Maggie started backing away now until she was backed up agents the counter.

"So that's it? You're leaving me for CHERYL?" She screamed at him. Ritchie nodded and turned to walk away unable to see her cry anymore. "I'm sorry." With that Ritchie walked away the sound of Maggies crying could be heard as he left the store.

Maggie slipped down the counter until she hit the floor and moved her legs up to her chest, crying for her lost love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Outside**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ritchie got outside and sighed. Ash and Lance got up from their position on the floor on the side walk.

"How did it go?" Ash asked. Lance turned to him with a pissed look and hit him on the head. "ASH"

Ash looked at the ground and then at Ritchie with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." Ritchie sighed again and nodded. "Let's get out of here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meeting room; Eric, Ericka and Sabrina

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eric, Ericka and Sabrina walked into the meeting room and looked around. "Looks fine if you ask me." Ericka observed. "What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

Sabrina gave her and dull look and replied with little or no emotion in her voice. "We should make room for the spell; usually spells such as these are preformed in a circle…so we should probably start by moving the table and chairs."

Eric and Ericka nodded in agreement and they started to get to work.

"If I had known this was going to be so much work I would have found a way out of it…maybe suddenly catch a cold…or maybe be caught by team rocket…maybe do something exciting but nooo I'm stuck here moving preposterously over-sized tables." Ericka grumbled.

Eric and Sabrina sighed and continued working to make a clearing in the room. _"This is going to be a long day..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

20 mins later

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eric, Ericka and Sabrina stood in the newly cleared space in the meeting room with smiles on their faces. Ericka wiped a light layer of sweat of her brow and made an exasperated sound.

"Man that over-sized table was fucking heavy!"

"Yes because all over-sized tables would usually be as light as a feather." Sabrina pointed out; Ericka glared but decided to let it pass. They all looked around unsure of what they should do next before Ericka pointed out their problem.

"Okay, what do we do now?"

"I know anyone up for a quick poke-battle?" Eric asked with a big grin on his face. Ericka and Sabrina looked at him blankly.

"What?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gary, Lizzy, Cheryl and Misty. Plus 3 Pikachu's and togepi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gary, Cheryl, Lizzy and Misty have been walking around the base looking for lugia-knows-what for about half and hour now; and they all found they became bored…fast.

They all meet up again in a small clearing around the forest, Cheryl and Lizzy had their pikachu's while Misty had togepi and Ash's pikachu.

"Okay we've looked all around here for about 2 hours now, theirs no-one here but us, IM BORED!" Cheryl yelled throwing her hands in the air in a dramatic jester. Everyone sweat dropped and before anyone could comment Gary smirked.

"Calm down maybe miss drama queen can think of some smart plan, I mean I just loved her idea of letting Misty and Cheryl cook, cuz it worked out sooo well. Gary turned and faced Lizzy with a smirk and crossed his arms "wad 'a think princess? Got any brilliant ideas?"

"Err, Princess?" Cheryl and Misty asked with raised eye brows.

"Pika cuu?"

"Toeg-piiii"

Lizzy glared "Shut up pretty boy, maybe if you had half a brain you could think up an idea!"

"Err, Pretty boy?" Cheryl and Misty asked again still socked.

"Pikka-pi?"

"Prri!"

Gary grinned and turned back to Cheryl and Misty seemingly unaffected by her insult. "Princess is my new nickname for her; it's good for 2 reasons. 1. It suites her cuz she's a snobby princess and 2. It pisses her off" Gary finished with a smile.

Cheryl, Misty and the pokemon gave an understanding sound and turned to look at Lizzy for her explanation.

"Simple, pretty boy here has a big head, this is just my way of showing it."

"I do not have a big head!"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"I MIGHT have a slightly big ego, but I DON'T have a big head!"

"It means the same thing!"

"Does not"

"Does too!"

"Not"

"To"

"Not"

Cheryl, Misty and the pokemon had a bored expression as they watched the two friends fight. Misty sighed and looked at Cheryl.

"It's going to be a long painful day..."

Cheryl nodded in agreement "Oh yeah especially with these two weirdos" Cheryl got an idea and smiled evilly "It's about to get a lot more painful for them. Skyler, pikachu, Bella think you can shut those two up for us?" Misty smiled and picked up togepi so she won't be in the way. The three pikachu's agreed and lined up getting ready.

"To!"

"Not!"

"To times infinity, plus 1!"

"Dammit!"

"Yes I win- uh-oh"

"Huh?"

Lizzy and Gary looked over in the pokemon's direction just in time to see the lightning head their way. Both screamed when hit by the lightning and fell to the ground with smoke coming of them and looking as black as burnt toast.

"Owche…." Gary coughed as he sat up on his elbows. Lizzy soon copied his position and saw Misty, Cheryl, Togepi, Skyler, Pikachu, and Bella all laughing at them.

"Oohhh this is going to be a long day…I just know it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meeting room 2 hours later

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was gathered around getting ready for the spell. The pokemon where off to one side watching their friends awkwardly, they being pokemon had a ken séance of humans emotions and they where getting a title wave of different emotions coming from their friends/masters. Everyone seemed of in their own worlds while getting ready, to busy with their own problems to notice anyone else's. They where all the best of friends and extremely close but every known again they would just be to caught up in their own problems to even think about those around them; this seem to be one of those times.

Ash looked around at his friends and girlfriend and found him self thinking how pathetic they all looked. _'We all look like we died and came back as zombies…lol zombies ha! I crake myself up...'_ Ash smiled at his joke and shook his head while silently laughing to himself.

Cheryl whom had been standing next to ash took a few steeps away from him and has a freaked out look on her face. _'I think his taken to many hits on his head…his gone insane…'_

Cheryl shook her head and thought it time to get this party…err spell started. "Hey are we ready yet? Cuz this place looks fine and the spell stuff looks all cool and creepy…" Cheryl looked at the shiny orb thingy next to her and suddenly looked like a child in a candy store.

'_Oohhh shiny!'_ she slowly stretched out her hand to touch the shiny orb only to have it slapped painfully away by her twin. Cheryl rubbed her hurt hand while looking like a kicked puppy.

Lizzy looked at Cheryl angrily while everyone watched the scene with amusement. "No touchy. Listen closely. _**Don't.Touch.Anything**_.' 'Got it?'

Cheryl pouted and nodded her head. Ritchie smiled and came to put his arm around Cheryl's shoulders. "Oh come on Liz, she's not that bad…"

Liz gave him a blank look. "One word; kitchen" Ritchie and Cheryl sweat drooped. Liz smiled at them and went to finish unpacking the ingredients. _'Awe someone loves my sister! Well his a good guy, and a good friend but if he wants anything to do with her; his got to get through me first. Dear logia I sound like Cheryl.'_

Lance looked at the ingredients and double checked everything. "Ok I think it's about time we start…would you guys snap out of it?"

Everyone came to their séances and without a word sat on a pillow each forming a circle. Lance put the bowl in the middle and Sabrina started chanting in Italian. Gary picks up a bowl and poured to coloured salts and fragrances into the bowl. He soon began chanting with his girlfriend and everyone joined hands. The chanting soon got louder as everyone in the group began chanting. The pokemon sat on the sidelines waiting and watching for any sign of trouble. Soon bright colours started swirling around the group in a secret dance. All the colours you could think of came together in a fabulous tornado shape, and soon a small bright light emitted from the circle and suddenly began to grow. The white light expanded until the room was covered in it; everything was silent and everything was white, and then the group of friends new no more as their world turned black.

------------

1 hour later.

------------

A lone grown was heard signalling the young masters awakening. His eyes soon opened and he once again became aware of his surroundings. Gary rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. Groaning once more he looked around to asset the damage and see what condition his friends where in.

Looking around Gary saw all of his friends alive and well, all of them appeared to be knocked out but looked to be fine. Gary got on shaky legs and looked around when he suddenly stoped and his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

There was something terribly wrong with Cheryl and Ericka. Gary quickly ran to Lizzy and started shaking her. "Get up, get up, get up, GET UP!" Gary yelled while shaking Lizzy like his life depended on her awakening. Liz groaned and kicked at Gary attempting to stop the shaking. When her kick failed to hit it's target she let out an aggravated yell and opened her eyes. "What?" She asked annoyed with Gary already.

Gary didn't seem to notice her anger or if he did decided agents commenting. Instead Gary stood up pulling Lizzy up while he did. He pointed over at Erica, Cheryl and Sabrina.

Lizzy still annoyed followed his line of vision and her mouth soon dropped in surprise. There on the floor lay Cheryl, Ericka, and Sabrina swimming in their over-sized cloths. One might wonder why their clothes where suddenly to big but if you where to look you would see three small children asleep in a pile of what would seem to be their clothes.

"OMG, what the hell happened?" Lizzy asked Gary as he went over and gathered his girlfriend in his arms.

"I don't know but my guess is the spell turned the three of them into kids."

Lizzy went over and kneeled next to her now miniature sister and friend. "We should wake the others; and find out what were going to do." Gary nodded while still looking at the tiny – yet adorably cute- face of his girlfriend.

-----------------------------

TBC

------------------------------

Ha-ha cliff-hanger, I know I'm mean. I will try to have another chapter done before Christmas but as you can tell this story is no where near done.

- Beach-Fairy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Not so simple life

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: See chappie one

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ages

Lizzy: 14

Cheryl: 14

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

Sabrina: 14

Gary: 15

Eric: 15

Ericka: 14

Lance: 15

Ritchie: 15

------------------------------------------

"Talking"

actions

'_thoughts_'

Bla, Bla, Bla ((pokemon talking))

-----------------------------------------

Soon to be couples:

Gary/Sabrina

Ash/Misty

Richie/Cheryl

Eric/Lizzy

Ericka/Lance

Brock/no one

------------------------------------------

**The key to their past**

**- Not so simple life -**

Soon enough everyone was awake and had gathered around the kitchen table, and by everyone that means everyone who's not currently 3 feet tall. While the friends sat in silence thinking over their current problem Ericka, Sabrina and Cheryl where in the girl's bedrooms asleep and being watched over by the curious eyes of their pokemon.

The eerie silence that filed the room was soon broken as Ash felt compelled to get the conversation started. "So let me get this straight, we preformed a funky magic spell that was supposed to keep all unwanted guessed away from our house but instead got Ericka, Sabrina and Cheryl turned into children around the age of 7…that's just weird…"

Ash looked around at his friends hoping to get a response but was meat only with silence, he soon sighed defeated and decided to wait out the awkward situation. Ritchie soon stood up and walked to the kitchen bench to where a brown cardboard box with the potion ingredients laid, his friend's curious eyes followed him as he began frantically searching the box. Soon enough he pulled out a big dusty book that had incantations, curses, spells and other witchy remedies hidden within its pages. Ritchie flipped through the book until he found the page with the spell they used earlier on today.

On one side of the yellowy old pages held a list of ingredients needed for the spell beneath the ingredients on the same page were the reasons for these ingredients and a list of numbers telling the reader of the different pages in the book that held the history of these ingredients and told them of the different things they could use instead had they not had the ingredients at hand.

On the other page was the incantation of the spell they used, firstly written in Italian and then transferred into English Ritchie frowned and read out loud the incantation read:

_Night and day_

_Black and White _

_Love and lust_

_Revenge and death_

_The three women caught in the witches' way_

_Shell have their day and pay the price_

_Past and present shell collided _

_As the witches curse will cause their death _

_The three children shell know no more_

_As day bleeds into black on the fourth moon this night_

_This witch shell rest in peace_

_As the three cursed children are ripped piece to piece_

_Love can't over-through this hate_

_For it will be their love that shell seal their fate._

Ritchie looked up at the shocked facieses of his friends and said the first thing that came to mind. "How the fuck did we miss that?!?!?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Upstairs bedroom; Ericka, Sabrina, Cheryl

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A silent grown alerted the pokemon that one of the three current teenagers turned children where awakening. The question was though, what the hell where they supposed to do when they did wake up? Blue eyes slowly began to appear as the young girl's eye lids began to open, leaving her to face the world as a confused once teenager turned child of the age of seven.

Cheryl soon stretched her small arms and smiled as she sat up to welcome the new day, she didn't remember being a teenager yet she remembers everything in her past and what's happened; confusing but as all confusing moments in ones life this shell soon sort it's self out. For now though young and incredible cute Cheryl was happy to be awake and see her friends also nearing the stages of awakening.

Cheryl looked at the pokemon as they carefully approached and soon picked Skyler up to hug her like one would to a soft toy, while Skyler was both enjoying her owners attention and trying to wriggle out in order to breath young Cheryl continued to giggle and a large smile grassed her face as she looked into the faces of her long-time friends; young 7 year old Ericka, and young 7 year old Sabrina.

The young mistresses seemed to comprehend just as much as young Cheryl currently understood but still managed to not have a care in the world, as the three stood up from their respectable beds and started to hug and play with the pokemon it was becoming painfully obvious that while they where once mature intelligent teenagers in this current state not only do they appear to be children but they seem to act as a child of the age of 7. The only difference to a normal 7 year old is their powers would soon start to re-develop and this was sure to create some trouble un-mong the current teenager population currently resting downstairs.

Ericka giggled at her failed attempt to once again catch pikachu in a bone crushing hung and instead fell on her ass after tripping during the said chance. Of course pikachu being the respectable and protective pokemon that he was immediately ran back to check on the young mistress for any sign of pain or distress, once he found no such sign he wasn't fast enough in getting away as the young mistress caught him in another hug. Pikachu sighed and opted agents using electricity to his advantage, pika pi did tell his to look after her so that means in no way is he to use electricity…right?

Between the pokemon trying to escape the three young mistresses and their constant falling due to their now overly large clothes the room was quietly becoming a mess. Things where broken, bookcase overturned, books laying all over the room along with clothing belonging to not only the three young girls but to Misty and Lizzy as well; of course with all this chaos going on it's no surprises their friends soon ran into the room from the amount of noise the three had been creating.

The older teenagers looked around the room with wide eyes as the three young mistresses and pokemon continued with their home-wrecking ways not having heard the mistresses/masters entry the giggles of girls and painful yelps of the pokemon where all that was herd as the teens stood wide eyed starting at the once clean room, frozen in shock. The noise was soon turned to a stunned silence as Lizzy unknowingly made them known with her shocked and painful cry.

"MY ROOM!!!! MY CLOTHES, MY BOOKS; _**MY DIARY**_!!!"

The chaos immediately stooped as pokemon and young humans alike stared in shock at the new arrivals. This was soon broken as the three giggled and suddenly jumped on Ash in a hug causing his to fall on his back, and sadly fall on Misty's lamp.

"MY LAMP!!" Misty cried in horror with seemingly no worry of her boyfriend's condition.

"MY BACK!!!" Ash cried in pain causing the three girls currently sitting on top of his stomach to giggle once again.

Gary tried to reframe from laughing at the scene as he picked up his girlfriend and Lizzy picked up her sister and Ericka was lifted into Misty's arms. Ash groaned as Brock and Lance helped pick him up while Eric tended to the pokemon and Richie tried in vain to steel his long time crush turned to 7 year old child from her suddenly overprotective sister.

Cheryl giggled in Lizzy's arms as Richie stood their sulking at having been refused to be aloud to hold Cheryl and Lizzy continued to glare at Richie. It's not that she had anything agents him or anything it was quite the opposite she wanted him and her sister to get together – she had for sometime now, it was the fact that Cheryl along with the other three mistresses where adorable and what does and normal person like to do with adorable people or animals?

Cuddle them for as long as they can, protect them as their own and be extremely selfish while making sure they are always happy – that what, and that's what Lizzy fully intended to do; and if that meant shooting Richie 'back off' looks then so be it. She was her twin after all it's like an unspoken law that she should take care of her not Richie just cuz' he loves her I mean shessh.

Her attention was soon drawn to the man who managed to capture her heart as he made sympathetic noses for the pikachu's while promising them they will get lots of ketchup for their sacrifice. Ash groaned as he watched the love of his life cry and moan about the loss of her lamp while supporting a giggling Ericka who had taken to attempting to take out Misty's hair and found it amusing to tug on it and watch her wince while attempting to both morn the loss of her lamp and get Ericka to stop tugging her hair.

Gary would have found thing interesting to watch had he not be having his own problems with his girlfriend A.K.A; Sabrina. The young telepath was currently fascinated in Gary's necklace that he always wore (A/N: the black and white yin and yang one) this would have been found cute to Gary had Sabrina yet to notice that the necklace was around his neck and when pulled on breathing can become quite and problem for the once pokemon master in training.

So all in all they all found that life was not going to be as simple as they thought for a while with the three ex teenager turned to young 7 year old children – not that their life was ever simple or normal for that matter but they found with the three girls turned children – or mini killing machine devils as Ash had come to call them, making another distraction in their road to freedom of team rocket and their on going fight for peace, they had a feeling things where going to get a lot more crazy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2 hours later; the kitchen

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After 2 hours of pain, tears, glares breathing problems, patching up wounds and trying to get the three young mistresses to stop crying as Ash had upset them the teenagers and pokemon where already tired and trying to discover the cause for their current problem while the girls on the other hand seemed full of energy but where content in sitting down and colouring in the cartoon books they have managed to find and was sent up with a small table and three chairs Eric found from lugia knows where. They where set up in a safe distance where both they and the pokemon could keep a watchful eye on them.

Lizzy rubbed her eyes tiredly as the guys continued to fight, Misty just sat their next her on the sofa she had either fallen asleep with her eyes open or learnt to block out the noise and was currently lost in her own daydreams, Lizzy suspected it was the latter one. She sighed as she decided to listen more closely to them arguing and briefly wondered how upset the other girls would be if she decide to kill this all with the random fork that had somehow ended in her lap – how? She doesn't know – she soon went agents the idea thinking that it would be bad for the young mistresses see something so horrible yet so seemingly satisfying at the moment; so instead she opted to listen to their obviously stupid fight that clearly had nothing to do with their current situation but more to do with their egos.

"Ok so if no one screwed up then how did the incantation suddenly change into some freaky death trap spell that we unknowingly helped cast upon them?" Lance yelled in a frustrated voice. While looking accusingly at Richie.

Richie was about to retaliate when he stoped as a picture of a person flashed through his mind, to be more specific a picture of a female who was currently the owner of the only magic store in a 5000 mile radius and who happened to be in love with him and who happened to hate Cheryl and oddly have a strong hate for both Ericka and Sabrina. "Molly." That one name whispered so quietly seemed to catch everyone's attention. Except for the attentions of those who are currently 3 feet tall and have mysteriously gone missing which everyone – pokemon included – have failed to notice.

"Molly? Hey wait wasn't that the chick who owned the magic store and loved you or something?" Ash asked only to fuel the curiosity of his friends who hadn't at the time been their to meet this Molly – Lizzy and Lane excluded as Lance had been there at the time and Lizzy had meet Molly on numerous accessions with Cheryl and found her twins jealousy towards the shop owner endlessly amusing.

"What about Molly, you think she did this?" Lizzy asked a little sceptical about the whole idea she knows she shouldn't put it past her I mean don't get her wrong she knows Molly is completely obsessed with Richie which has made her insane but still she always seemed a little to sweet an innocent for the type to do that, as innocent as she can get anyway.

"Yeah well think about it, she hates Cheryl because she loves me but I like Cheryl – I know you all know so I wont deny it but any of you tell her and I will kill you – anyway she hates Ericka because we used to date but agreed to just be friends, and she hate Sabrina because she used to have a crush on Gary and though she doesn't anymore still thinks his hot and their for shouldn't be with Sabrina. Think about it, she's insane; she has the motive the power and the resources to carry out with this soon-to-be murder. I'm 100 sure she did it and I'm also 100 sure that if anything happens to her you wont be able to stop us from killing her slowly and painfully; cuz' I'm sure you will want to help." The last part of his accusation was directed at Lizzy and Misty.

Brock sighed "Ok you have a point so this girl is the one where after we can't just barge into her shop accuse her of attempted murder and torture her till she undo's what ever spell she's cast."

"Why not!??!" The rest wined in a child sense. Brock sighed once again feeling as if he where 95 years old babysitting his grate-great-grand children. "Stop acting like children – we have enough of that going around today already…"

"Specking of children where did they go?!?!?!" The others followed Lizzy's gaze and soon freaked out as much as she currently was.

"How the fuck did they disappear so fast…and so quietly…it's creepy how they keep doing this…" Eric trailed of as the pikachu's found the young mistresses sent and started to lead the group up the boy's bedroom.

Gary groaned "Great they didn't have enough fun messing up your room so now they have headed to ours" The guys sheared a collective groan dreading what they might see while the girls laughed at their expense.

The group soon got to the boys room and all stooped in the doorway to gasp in shock at what they saw – in much they same way as they had done with the girl's room their eyes widened at what they saw. Never had they expected this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TBC

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MUHAHAHAHA!!! That's wright my fateful readers I'm leaving you on a cliff-hanger!!! Sorry about the short chapter but I felt I had done this chapter justice and any more would have set it out of balance and possibly ruined it.

See you soon love,

Beach-Fairy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
